Emerald High
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: Blaze, Kyoya and Nile are best friends and do anything for each other, lately Blaze has been getting into fights around school for holding the title of best fighter Blaze has been getting all the blame for the fights that were far from her being the one to start them. will Blaze make it through the school year or be expelled for something she didn't do. (No OC's needed anymore)
1. Character Introduction

this is the OC she is on my profile page but if you don't want to look then here she is.

Name: Blaze Markaru

Age:15

hair colour: red

hair style: her hair only go's up to her neck she sometimes puts it in a small ponytail or pigtails

eye colour: glowing ruby red

body: she has tan skin she's skinny around four or five scars on her wrist that you cant see from a bandage.

From: Africa

likes:apples and beyblade

Dislikes: cheaters and liers

Occupation: Blader and bey mechanic

Clothes: a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with black jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages that go up her left wrist and a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

Personality: she's a stubborn and strong willed blader, she is loyal to those she trusts the must, she is very truth person she does like to lie no matter the position she is in, she has a short temper and it breaks at the smallest of things, she doesn't have a lot of confidence in a stadium with so many eyes watching her every move.

Hobbies: she does training in fighting not just beyblade training she loves to read and listen to music but more then anything to battle people who can put up a fight in a beybattle.

Past: she was born in Africa but her parents slit up when she was two she lived with her mother in till she was five after her mother pasted away from a car accident she spend a extra year in africa with her grandmother but then went to live with her father when she was six her father lived in Egypt and she lived with him in till she was eleven and there was a plane accident and he pasted away she then went to live with her father's mother who lived in Japan she lived with her in till she was fourteen that's when she went back to Africa after her father's mother died from an illness that she couldn't fight anymore.(before she moved back to Africa she meet Ginga and the others she got to fight Ginga and everyone else she lost twice once after Ginga lost to her and once to ryuga)

weakness: her friends being in danger, she's afraid of crowds and battling in stadiums.

Bey Name:Armour Phoenix

Bey type: balance and defence

bey-beast: Phoenix

special moves: fire tornado and immortal flame

bwc team: wild fang


	2. Being late

on a Monday morning most people would be going to school or work or anything else that the have to do but for one girl getting up early was something she didn't do each morning was the same...

Time 6:30am

"Blaze time to get up or you'll be late for school"

"hm"

Time 7:00am

"Blaze I hope your ready we'll be leaving in an hour"

"..."

Time 8:10am

"Ok Blaze time to go-""Blaze get up you'll be late"

"huh what"

"urr Blaze put these clothes on and hurry up"

"what"

Blaze got up slowly she looked around her eyes were tried and sore from the sleepers in them she saw the clothes on her bed then the clock on her bedside table the clock said 8:21 when she saw the time her eyes widened in shock she had a sleep in for nearly two whole hours Blaze grabbed her clothes that were on her bed and went into the bathroom when she came out she wore a white shirt the sleeves went up to her shoulders with a loss blue tie only half tied and a black skirt with red runners that went up to her knee and one half finger glove on her left hand her scars above her glove were visual Blaze walked over to her little box that was full of jewellery she only grabbed one her yin necklace she had got from her friends as a present when she was four years old she had know them for along time anyway Blaze jogged over to her Closet and grabbed her shoulder bag and some books and ran to the door when she opened it a boy with green gravity defining hair he wear a green shirt under his unbuttoned white school shirt and black school pants and a pair of black runners he had a tooth necklace and brown shoulder bag and a grouchy look on his scared cheek face with his hands in his pockets on his pants it made him look even more grouchy.

"what with glom face Kyoya"

"what glom face, what's with you always sleeping in"

"whatever grumpy pants, let's go already"

"just waiting for you"

"whatever"

with that Blaze jumped down the stairs leaving a confused Kyoya at the top of the stairs to walk down them himself all alone once he was down the stairs he didnt see Blaze he looked around the area until he saw her trying to get her bike out of the bike rack Kyoya walked up to get his bike and walked it over to the pathway and waited for Blaze.

"do you need a hand"

"no, no I'm fine"

"you sure"

"yeah you can go on ahead I'll catch up"

"you sure"

"yeah"

"ok see you at school"

it took Blaze a good 10 minutes to get her bike out of the bike racks once out she knew she was late for school, after turning a corner the school was in sight she went around the school fence and stopped her bike "great I'm late again" Blaze walked her bike over to the bike racks and locked it up and started to jog inside once she got inside she started to sprint at one point she was going a little to fast she nearly fell on her face while going around a corner but she straightened up and continued running down the hall once she reached her classroom she had a little trouble stopping but once she did she opened the door slowly so the teacher wouldn't notice her she got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl across the floor until a girl stopped her.

"Hey Blaze can you give this to Macy"

"sure"

"thanks"

"your welcome"

Blaze continued to crawl on the floor until she reached Macy's desk.

"hey note delivery"

"oh thanks Blaze"

"it nothing"

Blaze crawled past all the desks until she come up to one in between two boys one in front and one behind she put her bag on the hock and pulled herself into the seat she was just about to sit down until she heard the teachers voice and she jumped straight up.

"Blaze nice of you to join us"

"Mrs South I-I I'm sorry I'm late"

"honestly Blaze what I'm I going to do with you"

"hehe"

"sit down"

"ur yes Miss"

Blaze sat down while taking a deep breathe once she opened her eyes she saw Kyoya the one sitting in front of her looking at her.

"so what happened to "I'll be fine" Blaze"

"whatever I got here didn't I"

"yeah you did just 15 minutes late"

"you could just get up earlier you know Blaze" Blaze turned around to see a boy with duo coloured hair he wore a buttoned up untucked white school shirt, black school pants with white runners he had his face facing down looking at a book once he was finished reading he looked up.

"you know its rude to stare Blaze"

"I wasn't staring Nile"

"okay but really you need to get up earlier or be late again"

"I'm not always late"

"most the time you are through"

"coming from a guy who got here about 5 minutes before me Kyoya"

"Miss Markaru, Mr Tategami and Mr Kairo if you are finished I'd like to go on with the class"

"sorry Mrs South" they all said at the same time

for the whole lesson Blaze and Kyoya would turn around to talk to each other while Nile just watched the two do nothing but talk sometimes getting court others getting away with it they did it for the whole lesson and did the same thing for their next lesson the three had a lot of lessons together once their lessons were over the three went to sit under their favourite tree the tree had a bench under it for the three of them to sit on. when they got there Kyoya wasn't very hungry so he just got out his soccer ball and worked on his foot work while Blaze and Nile ate.

when Nile was done he went over to Kyoya to join in the foot work while waiting for Blaze to hurry up they just kicked the ball to each other once Blaze was done she was just about walk over to Nile and Kyoya when something was purred on her head it was a bucket full of old fish heads and it stunk Blaze didn't yell or scream but somehow Kyoya and Nile knew something was wrong and turned around to see blaze sucking wet and a very angry look on her face Blaze turned around slowly and lifted her head a little so you could only see one ruby glowing eye Blaze walked up to the boys that dumped the stinking water on her head now had a sacred look on their faces Blaze started to walk closer to the boy once she was close enough she dropped her head and lifted her fist now clenched up and went straight for the face.

"Blaze no"

by the time Nile and Kyoya yelled out to her it was to late Blaze had hit the leader of their so called gang and sent him flying into the wall of a close by building he fell to the floor she was about to hit one of the other boys but Nile and kyoya stopped her doing so.

"cut it out Blaze"

"stop it he's not wroth it"

"how dare you go punch Kevin our leader"

"bring it on fatso"

"your going to regret that"

he went for the hit and...

* * *

**sorry I took so long just to update the first chapter the last time I did it, it didn't save please review and give your thoughts on it. **

**thank you for taking your time to read this :) **


	3. Trouble with the fun of soccer

**last time on Emerald High**

"bring it on fatso"

"your going to regard that"

he went for the hit and...

* * *

stopped in mid half way only inches from her nose.

"Mr Tavern lower that fist at once, Mr Tategami and Mr Kairo release Miss Markaru this instead"

"urr, yes Sir"

Kyoya and Nile let go of Blaze but kept an eye on her in case she tried to punch anyone again.

"now tell me what is going on"

"this girl acted first an-"

"WHAT, this was far from my fault, you started when you tipped that stuff on my head"

"I don't know that your talking about besides you called me fatso and punched Kevin into the wall"

"Blaze, care to explain what he is talking about"

"uh well you see-"

"go get cleaned up then came see me in my office"

"yes Sir"

Blaze walked off feeling her hair as she did her hair felt gross and her face only read anger for her hair used be smooth and soft and now it was sticky and stuck together after walking a little way she just took a deep breath and stopped feeling her hair and just put her hands in front of her and her head to watch the grass go by as she walked to the girls locker room.

when she was walking past some of the other girls that were coming out they just covered their noses and looked at her worriedly as to say "what is that smell" Blaze walked through the door grabbed a towel and walk to the showers she got undressed and hopped into the shower it took a while for the hot water to turn on once Blaze got out of the shower she started to look for her clothes (she got a new pair before hoping into the shower) she looked next to the sink were she had left them but they wont there "where are they I put them right here" Blaze looked under the sink while holding the towel around her she knew she couldn't go out into the locker rooms from her fear of crowds and a lot for the girls in there have phone and well like to play games with her like taking her towel away from her and other things. Blaze knew that some of the other girl would of came in and took her clothes while she was in the shower and with her two closes friends both being guys their not allowed into the girls locker rooms so she had to just deal with it and hold onto her towel a tight as she could of cause she could just punch or kick the girls away but last time she did that her body wasn't as mature as it was now she was skinny but she didn't have a very flat chest so she wasn't very comfortable around other girls and guys she didn't trust the only people that had seen her in a towel by accident was Kyoya and Nile she didn't know the two were in her room waiting for her at the time so she come into her room with a towel around her body it was lucky that the boys wont paying much attitude until she yelled at them to get out of her room, anyway Blaze stand up from sitting on the floor and walked towards the doors once she opened them there were only about three or four girls in there she took a breath and continued to walk over to her lock to have look to see if the girls had hidden there again for that was the last place that they hid them Blaze searched around with one hand until their was another hand in her locker with clothes in them Blaze looked at their hand and followed it up to their face it was a girl with blue hair and purple eyes she had a black chocker with a gold diamond shape on it she was around a year or so younger then Blaze she wore a cream coloured school sweater over the top of her white school shirt you could see the sleeves of the white shirt with a red tie meaning a lower year she also had a black skirt with sea blue runners and white socks. she shoved the clothes into Blazes chest and started to let go of them so Blaze would take them which is what she did with some quick thinking once the girl go of the clothes she started to talk.

"I saw same girls put these clothes on top of the lockers of there and once I saw you come out with no clothes on just that towel and I thought they were yours I'm I right"

"yes you are ahh"

"Hikaru Hasama"

"oh well you were right Hikaru. by the way I'm-"

"Blaze Markaru yeah I know who you are your the best fighter in school everyone knows who you are"

"oh well that's wired I don't know half the people at school"

"I'm not surprised you always around those two boy you should really hag with some girl once in a while"

"I but I don't know any girls besides the girls that like to take my clothes"

"you can hang with me and you might what to put on those clothes now"

"thanks for the offer but I'm fine with the guys and now I'm going back to the bathroom to get changed"

"why do you always get changed in there we're all girls"

"yeah but I'm a little over protective of my body"

"oh ok then you go get changed"

"thanks I will"

Blaze walked back to the bathroom and got changed it took her about 5 minutes to get changed once she got out of the bathroom the girls locker room was full with girls Blaze's face paled she hated having to go through all the other girls but she was already late to see Mr James so she decided to take a short cut Blaze walked over to the bench that was a little higher then the others and climbed up so she was on top of the lockers she crawled across the top it was really gross up the top old clothes and gym clothes that the girl had forgotten to put in the basket to wash old wrappers with mole on it from the pervious years once Blaze got to the other side she went legs first on landed on her knees and then started to run to the door for once that wasn't blocked by girls on the right side but once she opened them other girls were coming in Blaze had to make it through by jumping down the side into the garden she walked out dusting herself off she was now all dirty again with a few scratch's on her arms, once she got out of the garden she walked of to the building that she punched the gangs leader into once she was there she had a quick giggle before running off to the office that Mr James was once she was a few feet from the office she slowed her pace and knocked on the door which was answered with a.

"come in"

Blaze gripped the handle and turned it slowly once she walked in and closed the door the man known as Mr James turned around in his chair.

"Miss Markaru or do you prefer Miss Blaze"

"uh Miss Blaze please Sir"

"alright Miss Blaze take a sit please"

Blaze hesitated for a minute before his words snapped her out of it.

"I'm not going to bit Miss Blaze so please sit down we need to talk about a few things"

"a few things" Blaze said as she sat down in the chair"I thought this was just about the fighting and fights I've gotten into lately"

"well yes but a few other matters that you should be considering"

"and what's that"

"you should consider getting some friends"

"but I have friends already Kyoya and Nile"

"I know but I mean GIRL friends, not just boy friends"

"ok, I'll try"

"good now on to the matter with this fight what happened"

"well you see..."

Blaze told Mr James about what happened but once she finished telling him his face looked like it didn't believe her.

"you don't believe me do you"

"you see its had to believe something when there is no evidence, so no"

"are you kidding me Mr James you told me to go get cleaned up is that not enough evidence"

"I'm afraid not that stuff tipped on your head could of been a sandwich or something else"

"but Sir-"

"no but Miss Blaze now I want you to clean your form room after school for a week for that fight alright"

"but-"

"alright Miss Blaze"

"yes Sir"

and with that Blaze left the office of Mr James and went to her form room to clean up for the meeting with Mr James took the rest of the afternoon. Blaze didn't bother to run so she just walked down the halls of the building to her form room the room was empty with decks and chairs all over the place Blaze signed and got to work first she started by pushing and lifting all the desks and chairs into the counter of the back of the room then she grabbed the cleaning equipment from a near by closet and started to mop the floor she then went to clean the dust board with the cloth she had once she finished she put everything away and closed the door behind her it was early 4 o'clock (3:50 to 4:00) she walked out of the building and walked over the bike racks to see that all the bikes were gone even hers she sighed and turned around to bump into someone's chest Blaze held her head as she opened her ruby red eyes to see who it was.

"Nile, Kyoya what are you guys doing here"

"waiting for you what else"

"oh, hehe"

Blaze, Nile and Kyoya walked down the pathway talking along the way while trailing there bikes along with them.

"so what took so long"

"I had to clean up our form room"

"tough why didn't you ask us to help"

"yeah our form always makes so much mess"

"I couldn't then you guys would get into trouble too"

"alright lets stop talking about this beside were here now"

"awesome Kyoya pass me your soccer ball"

"huh hold on lets put our bikes away first okay Miss jumpy"

"okay fine Mr demanding"

Blaze, Kyoya and Nile walked their bikes over to a nearby fence and Kyoya grabbed his soccer ball out of his gym bag and kick it around until Blaze stole it off him and ran off while kicking the ball in front of herself after a couple of minutes Blaze kicked the ball to Kyoya unexpectedly then the three just kicked it to each other while talking.

"so what's everyone doing this weekend"

"nothing" the boys answered her at the same time

"oh okay"

"what about you Blaze doing anything special for this weekend"

"not really Nile"

"so none of us are doing anything"

"nope" Kyoya and Blaze answer at the same time

"no wait we could come here again"

"yeah true"

"wait what about our soccer game this week"

"oh yeah I forgot about that"

"to bad"

" oh well might as well go back to sleep once I back from the soccer game"

"yeah that would be a good idea"

"yeah"

the three kicked the ball around then started to play a mini game of soccer with one goalie and the other two trying to get a goal but once it reached 5:30 they decided to stop and head home.

"ok see you two tomorrow"

"see ya Nile"

"see ya"

"ok Blaze I got to go Kakeru might be getting worried"

"ok see ya tomorrow"

and with that Blaze rode home on her own.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait I could never find the time to write with all my tests but now that school holidays are on I should be able to write more often and sorry again and please review **


	4. Introduction to the house

it was around 6:00 o'clock when Blaze arrived home she walked her bike over to the bike rack chained up and walked over to her apartment. Blaze lived with her foster-mother or as she calls her aunt Rosie she lived in a small apartment with a small kitchen made for two with a small living room with two bathrooms one in Blaze's room and one in her room the apartment was in the middle of town were there was a lot of trees in the area the apartment building was quick small a couple of years ago it was meant to be knocked down but it never happened.

Blaze walked into the living room with a cream walls and wood floor boards the room had a mat with a red design on it underneath a red coffee table surrounded by a orange-red leather couch and chair on an angle on both side of the couch there was two side tables both with a black and white lamp on it one having a green book on it and the other having photos of her and Rosie together the coffee table in the middle had a bowl with red apples inside with two candles next to it with a couple of books on the corners of the table in front of the coffee table there was a fire-place with a vase in the middle on top of it was a small plant on each side of it and a portrait of country side on top of the fire-place on the left was a case of pitch forks for the fire-place and on the right was a box of wood because the apartments was so small the living was in the corner with a small palm tree next to it was another table with two levels on the bottom was a pair of books on top of one another and the upper level there was a vase of purple flowers on the left side with a group of three candles in the middle and on the other side was three more photos of Rosie and Blaze next to the table was a book-case with seven level full from one side to the other of books.

Blaze walked past the living room and into the kitchen/dining room the walls of the kitchen were white with white tiles the counters went around in a square with a two space missing with counters for a walk way into the kitchen the counters were all white there were two counters going in from the wall than five more to the left going down towards the other wall then two more till the fridge then three more till the corner counter then five up and two going in but stop living the two space gap there was a white oven against the wall on the left side and a dishwasher next to the fridge on the right side and a waste disposal on the left there was a microwave in the bottom left corner with a blander on top of the dishwasher and a kettle in the middle of the right side counters and a phone next to it and a fish bowl in the right top corner and three plants on the left top side and a sink next to the blander and a few windows along the wall.

the dining room was quick simple white carpet and white wall (because it was joined with the kitchen) with eight chairs three on each side and one on each end with a glass table and a white vase with a purple iris and white pebbles on the bottom on the vase.

blaze walked into the kitchen and open the fridge and grabbed a can of Fanta she took a couple of sips into the fridge door shut close Blaze froze in her tracks and looked to her right to see her foster-mother (aunt Rosie) standing with her arms crossed and a not so happy face.

Rosie was a fair-skinned woman in her late 20s early 30s she had short blonde hair (around the same length as Blaze's) she had calm ocean blue eyes and light pink lip stick on she had a white work shirt and black jacket over the top with a tight black skirt on and black high heels.

"hehe, care for a drink aunt Rosie"

aunt Rosie's face just stayed the same as before angry and disappointed in her foster daughter Blaze understood that Mr James had called aunt Rosie and told her all about the fight at school Blaze just took a deep sigh and went to sit down in the dining room and aunt Rosie followed they both took a seat at the table and Blaze started talking about all that happened that day. Once Blaze finished talking she doesn't know why but she just break, Blaze is usually good at keeping her emotions in check but not this time. Rosie just walked around the table and put her arms around Blaze and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead the stayed like this for few minutes until Rosie let go of Blaze and kneed down to her and grabbed her hands with her own ones and finally spoke.

"Blaze, you and I both know that your strength is something to be careful with punching a boy into a wall just out of anger isn't the way to deal with things you need to learn to control your anger do you understand what I'm saying"

"yes aunt Rosie I'll try"

"good that's all I can ask from you now your teacher wants me to give you a punishment, mmm..."

"PUNISHMENT, I should have known"

"don't worry so much it wouldn't be so cruel, just you have to keep your room clean and the kitchen and well the whole house hows that"

"ROISE, thats not cruel well then I don't know what is"

"hehe well its that or being grounded that means no soccer and no late nights home from the soccer fields"

"Roiseee, no fair"

"sorry now go to your room and start on your homework"

Blaze left without another word leaving her mouth shut, she walked into the living room and down the hallway to her bedroom she walked in to see a untidy room her room had red walls with dark brown nearly black wood and a queen sized bed in the left corner with black sheets and a red cover with a flower design over the top with two large black pillows at the back and four red regular sized ones the ones in front of the other two had flower designs on them, one in front of it with a black square one in the middle and a red rectangle shaped one on that one and next to it was a small black with a red flower design on it in the shape of a square and a big teddy bear in front of them all next to the bed was a black bed side table with a red lamp on top with a blue book on the corner next to the bedside table was a window where you could sit and read it had a red cover and four pillows two red and two black and a group of books on top of each other next to the window was the other corner of the room with desk on an angle so it was diagonal the desk was glass with a black chair the desk had a red laptop on it and a lava lamp with a group of books on the side with a black pencil-case on the other side in front of the lava lamp next to the books was a jewellery box open full and messy next to the desk was her own bathroom and then the other corner next to the front door was a red chair with a black rug on the floor with a few books on the ground some open some on top of each other and a black bookcase on the other side of the door and in the other corner was her closet and coat rack (which she hardly used) with a red rug on the floor her room had a few pictures of her and Rosie but the one she loved the most was the one on her bedside table her as a baby in her real mothers hands with her father aswell above her bed was a clip board that told her everything she had to do.

Blaze just walked over to the desk and started on her homework.

* * *

**so very sorry for the long wait for this chapter it should have been up long ago but my family are up to visit so I did get much do this chapter was manly about introducing Blaze's house ( yeah very exciting not) sorry but I had to get this in I had thought of making her foster mom a little more angry that she got grounded but that didn't work with the ideas that I have for this story and again I am truly sorry for the wait and I think it might be awhile untill i update again I have my other story to do and in a weeks time I'm going to Brisbane to play netball so no internet sorry again and i hope you enjoy this story so far :).**

**please review as well thank you.**


	5. haunting past

the Next morning was a slow one Blaze was up before her alarm had even gone off it was surprising for her to get up so early but she would of slept in if she had even had any sleep at all that night...

* * *

**Late last night**

during the night after Blaze had finished her homework and had something to eat she went to bed early she just lied on her bed think the day over and over again, she just couldn't pick out why she was always their target they know that she could put them in the hospital if she very wanted to, but she know that was the wrong thing and always tried to hold back but it was always no use, Blaze sat up and shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head, Blaze got up and got changed into some P.J. and pulled the covers of herself she close her eyes and drifted off, but the dream she was about to have wasn't going to be friendly

**In the Dream**

it was Blaze, Kyoya and Nile as kids around the age of six or seven just like that day they were kicking a soccer ball around of course they wont as good as they were now but for kids they were pretty good, anyway like they did that day they were just kicking the soccer ball to each other until Kyoya hit the ball a little to hard for Blaze, Blaze musingly kicked the ball up at a fast pace once the ball started coming down it was headed straight for Nile once the ball made contact with Nile he fell to the hard ground pasted out with blood coming from his forehead and the shade of his hair covering Nile's face, Blaze was frozen in shock from what she had just done to her best friend, she couldn't move, she couldn't even hear Kyoya, after that everything went black the only source of light was a blood coloured liquid dripping down her forehead she looked at her hands to see the blood making them turn red after finding her voice in the darkness she screamed, Blaze shot up from her sleeping form while screaming she had tears coming out of her eye and sweat dripping down her face and on to her bed cover...

* * *

**Normal Time**

Blaze getting nightmares was normal she would wake herself up then go back to sleep, but this dream was i bit different to the others it was something that happened a long time ago, Blaze got into the shower and turned the water on the steam from the hot water covered the room, Blaze raised her hands above her head and pushed back her hair so it all got wet, she watched as the water droplets fell onto her face, she put her head straight, that's when her eye's went wide in shock just like the dream a blood coloured liquid blurred her vision till everything around her was red even the water had turned the bloody colour, Blaze wiped her eye's to get the red out but it was no use, Blaze fell to the floor and crouched up into a ball and put her head in between her knees, as she did this the room around her was normal as was the colour of the water clear blue, Blaze's eyes teared up it was hard to see her tears but easy to her crys from outside the bathroom door, while all this was happening aunt Rosie was coming to wake Blaze up personally so she wouldn't sleep in again, Aunt Rosie walked into the room to see the bed empty and made but she could hear the water running in the bathroom.

"Blaze you in here?, hon"

Rosie opened the door slowly in cause she was out of the shower she didn't want to invade on her privacy, but once she saw Blaze sitting in the shower and her hair moving with the flow of the water she grabbed a towel and walked up to the shower she opened the door and turned the water off.

"oh sweetie, come on up you get"

Rosie gave Blaze the towel and helped her up off the floor her eyes were still closed through, she didn't want to open them incase everything was red again. Rosie helped her walk down the hallway to the dinning room and sit down.

"what happen Blaze?"

"everything went blood-red"

"it was that nightmare again wasnt it"

Blaze just gave a simple nod and tried to open her eyes, she cracked the left one open and everything was back to normal, so she open the other as well everything to their normal colours.

"everything ok?"

"yea, I should go get ready for school"

"are you sure you don't have to go to school today, remember the last time this happened and you went to school, you ended up crying in the corner"

"but that was different, it was after Nile went to the hospital"

"hows it different, don't you remember at all, it wasnt after Nile went into the hospital, it was before it was the same day Nile got injured and went to the hospital"

"what, so what you're saying is each time this happens one of my two bestest friends will be going to the hospital because of me"

"I'm not sure, but that may be the case"

"why, why is it always me"

Blaze fell to her knees as she broke for the second time that day, she wasnt sure of what she could do to stop the blood-red vision from coming.

"alright, you win, you can go to school."

"really"

she answered with a simple nod "but if your vision turns red you are to ask a teacher to go home, am I understood"

"yes Aunt Rosie, thank you so much" Blaze embraced Rosie in a warm hug and run down the hallway to her room, Rosie on the other hand was very worried about her.

Blaze walked up to her closet and grabbed white school shirt and black skirt with her underwear, Blaze went into the bathroom got changed and come out with her usual messy look she grabbed her yin necklace and put it on then grabbed her red runners and half-finger glove, she had gym that day so she was taking her gym bag with her it had all the equipment she needed for gym, she ran out her bedroom door and to the front door but a voice stopped her.

"you going to have breakfast or what"

"oh, hehe, my bad"

Blaze placed her bags down and grabbed some toast and that was her breakfast for the morning, Rosie really worried about the girl not just the blood vision she gets but the bad not eating anything habit. Blaze grabbed her bags and started running down the stairs while trying to eat her breakfast while she was running down the stairs Blaze failed to see Kyoya walking up them but he didnt fail to see her, he was quiet shocked to she her up so early sometimes he gets there early and waits for her but not today, she continued down the stairs and so did Kyoya but only walking she got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to see Kyoya's bike 'that's why I thought I saw him cause I did'.

"sorry Kyoya, im in a hurry today"

"I figured as much, but why you've got twenty minutes till school"

"serious, and here I thought I was going to be late"

"haha, really didnt you check your clock"

"um no"

"maybe you should"

"to late now, lets just go already"

"ok, ok"

Kyoya and Blaze rode there bikes down the road to their school once they entered the front gate of the school grounds the first person was that Kevin guy from that gang, Blaze just growled under her breath and looked the other way, Kyoya noticed her attitude and just gave her a bit of a nog in the arm she opened her eyes to see Kyoya looking at her. They put bikes in the bike racks and started walking to their form building, Blaze was looking at the ground and Kyoya was looking to the side waiting to see Nile walk in through the front gate of the school yard, while Blaze walked she didnt notice somone standing in front of her that she walked into them and fell to the ground, once Kyoya heard something hit the ground he looked beside him to see Blaze sitting on the ground, Blaze looked up her vision a bit blurred from dirt getting in her eyes but she still got back up.

"watch where your going girly"

"why you, didnt you learn your lesson yesterday"

"lesson i didnt think there was one"

"well your about to get one"

"oh, who's going to give me one"

"me"

"give it your best shot"

"alright"

Blaze got in to a punching position but instead of punching she hit one of his pressure points in his arm making him grab his arm in pain as she walked away with Kyoya, even through she hit the pressure point were your arm is meant to turn off he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"give me a yell when your ready to apologize than I'll think about fixing your arm"

"you can't do this, I need this arm"

"you should have thought of that before challenging me" she turned around and poked out her tongue and pull her eye lid down making a silly face as she walked backwards, once she had, had her fun she turned around with her hands behind her back, she didnt walk like this for long once she noticed Kyoya's face.

"what"

"you know what"

"he deserved it, besides he's had that coming to him for a long time"

"maybe, but still you need to stop doing this to people"

"alright no more fighting unless I really need to"

"good, hey look Nile's over there"

"huh, oh Hey Nile"

"huh"

Nile was reading a book under their favourite tree until he heard Blaze's voice.

"oh, hey Blaze"

Nile got up slow putting his hand on the tree for surpport, once he was up he wasn't looking all that stanble.

"Nile what's wrong"

"huh, oh it's nothing trust me"

"you went back to the doctors again didnt you"

"huh, Kyoya"

"yeah"

"why it's not like there anything wrong with-"

that was when it hit Blaze from that day when they were little the doctors said that he wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore because once Nile fell they said something about his right leg like a full life injury and he would have to go to the doctors regularly.

Blaze felt terrible for what she had done to one of her closet friends.

"Blaze it's alright, I'm fine really"

"but it's still my fault that your like this"

"Blaze will you stop putting everything on your shoulders, I'm as responsible for it as you are, I shouldn't have kicked the ball so hard, I'm an idiot"

"no you're not, I should have stopped the ball"

"guys stop beating yourself up about it, it's mainly my fault I should have moved, so stop blaming yourselves besides I can kick and shoot a goal as good as both of you and having an injured leg just pushes me harder, ok"

"ok"

Nile didn't look very convensed by them and their answer for both wont even convensed themselves but before Nile could say anything the bell went for students to go to their form rooms, the three walked in silence until the quiet was broken by none other than Kevin.

"Blaze please I'm sorry just please, fix my arm"

"huh, oh sorry" Blaze pushed on the same spot as before and his arm was back to normal "there"

"thanks, but next time you wont be so lucky"

"okay"

Blaze's head was held down making her look at the ground; she turned on her heel and walked on would to the classroom where Nile and Kyoya were waiting for her. She walked through the day to hear loud sounds of voices and hands landing on desk and feet stepping on the floor making stomping sounds. Blaze walked through the crowd of teens and sat down in her chair in-between the boys. Nile looked up from the book he had in his hands to see Blaze with a gloomy cloud over her head; Nile gave a sigh and looked down at Kyoya who was looking out the window Nile just looked back at his book and continued reading.

the day was going slowly with each class Blaze's gloomy cloud got bigger; but with the last class of the day being GYM Nile really hoped that Blaze would snap out of her little trans; their teacher didn't look much like a gym teacher with his huge stomach nearly as big as a yoga ball; it made a lot of people laugh mainly when he did demos.

"today's lesson will be on team work sports"

the first sport their did was basketball then hockey then sports like football and rugby then with Blaze's spirits high they finally did soccer her main sport; Blaze was in a great mood now that she had forgotten all about what happen all those years ago; the game was going well but Nile had to stop playing half way through cause of his leg; Kyoya and Blaze continued to play but Blaze would look over to Nile every now and then. Once the final goal was scored the lesson was over and the score was 23-0 Blaze's team won by a landside. The three started walking home bikes in hand and Blaze humming a happy tune, every now and then Nile could just make out words as she hummed must the time she hummed

'you shot it out'

'but I cant hear a word you say'

Nile and Kyoya both know that Blaze loved the song titanium and know it off by heart but rarely hummed it let alone sing it but as the time went on you could hear the words clearer as her humming turned into a voice; Nile and Kyoya rarely heard Blaze's smooth beautiful singing voice so neither said a word and hoped that Blaze don't realize anytime soon that she was singing.

but they had to part way sooner or later; Blaze walked down the streets leading to the apartment still singing; she walked into her room and dropped her bag next to her bed and sat down on it.

"I'm so glad tomorrows Saturday"

* * *

**here I am still alive but I am very sorry so very sorry about the long wait I got stuck on a part of this chapter that I didn't know how to continue it, that and I've been writing my other story hidden wolves, as well as watch a new anime called K project but anyway very sorry and please review; thank you for waiting.**


	6. Bad wake up call

**there's a little swearing in this chapter but nothing to serious**

* * *

Saturday morning bright and sunny with birds chirping in the summer breeze, no clouds in the sky to block out the bright sun; on the streets of this beautiful day people could be seen jogging for fitness or just out for an enjoyable day but unlike everyone else that was up and going one girl laid snug as a bug under the covers of her bed. she had one leg off the side of the bed and her face in her pillow one arm hanging off the bed and the other underneath a pillow that her head was laying on; it didn't look very comfortable but just by looking at her she looked like it was the must comfortable spot on the world. she was sound asleep until a blue bird decided that she had, had enough sleep and woke her up with a little song, the girl didn't move but groan, the little bird was a little annoyed with her and decided to have some fun it flow over to her and peak her head, she just groan again after that it started pulling her red hair she just used her arm to shoo the bird away and just turn so she was facing the wall, the bird grabbed hold of a lot more red hair this time with it's feet and tugged as hard as it could, this time she shook her head which didn't just send the bird flying out the window but woke her up. she sat up with her hand on her head and very bad bed hair, when she removed her hand from her head and lifted it up she opened her eyes to reveal glowing ruby red, she moved her legs so they were on the floor and her hands on either side of her she looked around a bit her vision burred from sleep once cleared she looked to her side where her phone was she read the time 7:32am the red head gave a groan at the time.

"why the hell did you wake me up; stupid bird"

she gave a long sigh before speaking again while getting up "now that I'm awake, thanks to a curtain someone, I might as well go take a shower"

she stood up revealing what she was wearing a black singlet with red sweat pants. she walked over lazily to the bathroom to take her shower; she was in the shower for around half an hour doing god knows what (it not like her hair is that long) she came out wear a white hoodie with pushed up sleeves and black shorts and bare feet she grabbed a comb and gave her hair a quick combing before going to breakfast; the smell of eggs and bacon woke her up better then the shower did she followed the smell to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

"morning Blaze; have a good sleep"

"I guess you could say that"

"that bird wake you up again"

"how'd you know"

"oh just a lucky guess"

Blaze had a confused look on her face till she noticed that the bird was on her shoulder. Blaze picked up the knife and fork and stared eating as Aunt Rosie sat down.

"so what's the plan for today"

"don't have one"

"oh that's weird"

"what's weird"

"I thought you had a soccer game today"

"wha.." Blaze choked on some egg as she realised that her Aunt Rosie was right and not just any normal soccer game it was the finals to see which teams compete in the real competition and if her team didn't win this game they didn't get to enter the competition. Blaze jumped up out of her sit and was about to head down the hallway but backtracked first and grabbed a piece of toast then went down the hallway. she opened her closet and she grabbed a white shirt with black shoulder sleeves with the school crust on the chest and the number 7 on the back, with a pair of black shorts with a pair of black and white knee socks and black footy boots. She put them on as fast as she could, once on she ran out the door to the front door and down the stairs she was about to grab her bike when she noticed the front tire was flat.

"you've got to be kidding me"

Blaze throw her bag over her shoulder and started run; at the same time she started running people were starting to gather around the soccer fields waiting for the big game; Blaze was breathing heavily and finding it hard to find oxygen to breathe in; Nile watched as the people moved around looking for the perfect spot to watch the game; Blaze reached the traffic light and just her luck they turn green for the cars to go Blaze stopped running and kept on her toes she waited about five seconds and then started running again towards the long root to the soccer fields; kyoya watched the other team practice and talk about tactics Kyoya looked over at one of the players who was doing goal shotting so far from what he had seen he hadn't missed which made Kyoya worry as he looked over at Nile who had the same face 'where are you Blaze'; Blaze turned down a dark ally line that lead to the back of the city she was so tired but she know that if she stopped running she won't be able to start up again; as the boys looked at each other the announcer started talking that's when thing really became a worry for Nile and Kyoya; Blaze could see the soccer fields from what she could see they were going onto the field Blaze was so close till she bumped into something "A FENCE WHAT HELL, THIS WAS NEVER HERE BEFORE, ARR" Blaze ran along a little way getting more pissed off by the minute she stopped died in the desert waste land as she looked forward she saw that there was no way to go around the only way was to go over, as Blaze was climbing over she pulled her head up from hearing a siren from the fields "tsk, what the hell" Blaze started running once she reached the other side of the pasture she had to climb over the farm fence then there was the soccer fence Blaze noticed that the game had already started; Kyoya did his best not to loss the ball by bouncing it on his knee then kicking it to Nile but the opponents wanted the win against their team even more that they'd purposely get called for hand ball making the guys start over again, of getting the ball close enough to the goal, Kyoya was getting really pissed off of this team you could Nile was the same but they both kept their cool Kyoya was about to kick the ball when it was stolen from underneath him this really pissed him off he looked like he was about to burst in rage at the umpire for not calling that up; Blaze saw the rage in Kyoya's face "I have to get over this fence or Kyoya's going to do something stupid" Blaze jogged along the fence and finally found a gate but it had a lock on it "come on cut me a break already" Blaze found that the only option was to climb she grabbed on to the fence and started to climb up once she reached the top she throw her bag down to the ground stirring up the dirt she jumped down and grabbed her bag she ran around behind the stands she could see through small cracks Kyoya's temper was shortening she saw the light from the sun as she ran past the last stand she ran around to the front to see her coach, Blaze throw her bag on to the ground next to him and ran onto the field and tapped on the shoulder of one of the player sending him to go sit down on the bench, the coach just watch the player coming to sit down he had a grin on his face being happy that he didn't have to attack anymore.

the opponents had the ball and were heading for the goal their main player had the ball but not for long Blaze run up beside him.

"what do you want girly"

"no need to be mean"

while he was concentrated on Blaze he didn't notice her stole the ball from him until she yelled out to him

"hey thanks for the ball Blondie"

"huh, wha hey"

Blaze stuck out her tongue and continued kicking the ball 'ok so there are three defenders including the goalkeeper, not so big on the defence, this will be easy' Blaze kicked the ball to the side as she jumped over the top of one the defenders she collected the ball back up and continued down to the goal their goalie didn't know which side to go so she just kicked it in-between his legs scoring for Emerald High now the score was 12-1 Blaze cheered as Kyoya and Nile come up to her.

"what took so long"

"ahah long story, but I'm here now"

"that true"

Blaze scored goal after goal for her team giving them an easy victory; once the game was over the score ended being 12-34 Blaze had gone on the defence for half the game sending the ball mostly to Kyoya or Nile to score. the team was resting as the couch was talking about team position as the coach was talking he said something that made Blaze spit out her water that she was drinking.

"what did you just say"

"well all the other teams have male players and they've told me that so do we, so no girls"

"that's not fair"

"I'm sorry Blaze unless you can convince them my hands are tied that's why I'm looking for a new player to replace you"

"Is this a joke"

"I'm afraid not"

"this isn't fair" Blaze sunk to her knees at what she had been told.

"Blaze go home rest up and join the girls team"

"the girls team are you kidding their all afraid of the ball"

"Blaze you've never played with the girls before"

"so"

and that was the end of that Blaze got the choose of joining the girls soccer team or not play at all it was a hard choose for her.

"stupid coach"

Blaze was walking home alone so no one heard her say that. Once Blaze reached the apartment and unlocked the door she went straight for her bedroom.

"so how'd it go, you win?"

"yeah"

"something wrong Blaze"

"no it's nothing, I'm going to take a shower"

"ok, don't be long dinners nearly ready"

"got cha"

Blaze throw her bag onto her bed and shoes near the door and went to take a shower she throw her clothes into a Landry basket and hopped into the shower she let the water drip down her body drowning her hair as it moved with the water Blaze sighed as the water run down her face when she opened her eyes she got a burst of pain flow though her mind "not again" Blaze clinched her head with both hands trying to get the pain to go. Once the pain subsided she got out and wrapped a towel around herself she was about to grab the doorhandle but her legs gave way before she could; her legs were batted and bruised from the game she got kicked a few times and tripped at one point; she clinched her leg in pain someone's footy boots had cut her leg a very deep cut at that it was extremely painful for her but she pushed through the pain and got back up to her feet and walked over to her closet grabbed whatever was through and put it on she ended up with a red singlet and black shorts, she sat on her bed and opened the first aid kid she got from the bathroom she grabbed the bandage and started wrapping it every now and then she would close one eye from the pain but once she was done the real problem was walking...

* * *

**here it is sorry for the long wait I was going to update my other story first but the chapter is on my laptop so I did this chapter instead not wanting to keep anyone wait please review and thanks for reading till next time :)**


	7. unprepared nightmare

Blaze tried pushing her body weight up even if her body was light she couldn't keep her balance on her other leg, she just ended up on the hard cold floor, her Aunt Rose looked down the hallway and then turned back to doing what she was doing before; Blaze clinched her leg in pain as her hair moved with her head; Blaze's eyes were being hidden from her hair making it impossible to see her pain that she was in; once the pain decided to subside Blaze had a small tear on the corner of her eye. She stayed lying down till she started to move slowly up making her body sit up she moved her head back making it so she saw the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a minute and then looked out the window she couldn't see much because of a oak tree but she could see the full moon with the beautiful stars next to it. Blaze looked over to the door and put her hand on the ground and pushed her body up dragging her injured leg she had one eye clinched shout tight from the unbearable pain shotting through her leg. The walls of the hallway were able to help her along stopping her from putting too much weight on her leg. Once she reached the end of the hallway there won't any walls to support her body, she could over just walked all around against the wall but her Aunt Rosie would know something was wrong so she tried to get to the couch she limped most the way and nearly fell again but lucky grabbed hold of the couch before landing on her face. Blaze was running out of breathe even if it was just from the hallway to the couch it took a lot of energy from her body to get there. Blaze stood up after catching her breathe she looked at the dining table then her vision started getting burry the last thing she remembered was her head coming in contact with the cold floor of the lounge room.

Rosie heard the thump on the ground and turned around to see Blaze passed out on the floor unconscious. Rosie ran over to Blaze lifting her into her arms her face being hidden from her flame hair and her ruby eyes unseen to Rosie.

"Blaze, BLAZE wake up"

* * *

Everything was black with no light or hope. Not even the slightest of hope could be seen in this dark cruel world she found herself in. clearing her vision she saw the red light of something in the distance she walked slowly towards it until she was close enough to it her eyes wide from what she saw. A little girl with long red hair touching the ground holding her head down. The girl walked forward towards her, her hair dragging behind her. She took a step back as the little girl picked up the pace; she took another step back then another and another until she was running from the little girl. She lifted her head revealing a glowing bright ruby eye she tilted her head to the side and had a huge grin on her face with blood dropping from her forehead and chased after her. She ran as fast as she could but tripped on her feet and fell to the black ground, the small girl moves her head to the side show her wicked face and glowing eye...

* * *

"aaahhh"

Blaze shot up scream sweat running down her face and tears down her cheeks, she checked her body putting her hand on her heart feeling the rhythm of life as it's beat hit her rib cage. she looked through her ruby orbs and the saw the bright moon reflection on the wood of the floor. she put her feet onto the cold wood and half walked over to the window and sat on the surface and grabbed a pillow and hugged it into her chest while looking at the bright moon.

"It's so beautiful"

Her eye sparkling in the moon light, ruby red drowning in bright white of the moon her hair being given a push from the wind lifting it up into the air but still keeping it still and gentle. She pulled her knees into the pillow closing the gap between her knees and chest. She closed her eyes for a moment as the awful imagine ran through her mind causing her to shot her eyes open in fear.

"WH...Who was...she" her voice scared and frightened unlike her normal voice full of bravery and confidence. She was breaking losing the battle within herself. She tightened her grip on her other arm as they were wrapped around her legs, not let it go she let a tear form and fall down her cheek leaving a mark on the pillow in between her chest and knees.

Blaze had cried herself to sleep that night not knowing that Rosie was outside the door hearing all her crying into the night. Rosie walked out into the lough room and grabbed a huge book with the title memories; she opened it up and looked through it stopping at one of the pages. she put her hand on her mouth as tears fell and with her free hand moved it over the photo and then put her hand on her head with the closing of her eyes.

the photo which she was crying to was of a beautiful woman with long wavy red hair and calm gentle violet eyes. She was with a tall man with short spiky brown hair and generous sliver eyes looking at the woman with her kind smile as she held a tiny baby in her arms the child looked so soft and cute the woman couldn't be happier to have a adorable baby in her arms.

Rosie moved to the next page to find the pair again holding the hands of a 2 year old with short red hair and ruby gentle eyes as she laughed while holding their hands their big hands holding her tiny ones.

"she misses you both, Misaki, Jerald"

"as do I"

Rosie stayed up the rest of the night looking through the pages of photos that she had never shown or ever thought of showing to Blaze.

the sun rose of the land bring light to the country and the people just like the day before lots of people were up and awake. And Blaze still hugging her knees as her head rested peacefully on them, even though it looked uncomfortable she sleep quick calmly without any nightmares taking away her sweet dreams. She had knocked off the pillow in between her knees and chest making it land on the floor.

the little bird that woke Blaze up the day before flu through the window and landed on her knee, it moved its head to the side in confusion for way she wasn't on the bed. The little bird hopped on her knee to get a better look at her face but failed as she rolled onto her side letting her arm fall down leaving it hanging of the side. The bird flu onto her shoulder and twitched its head getting a look at her in her silent slumbering face, to the bird she didn't look as scary as normal when she is in the bed but the slumping face had to go and be replaced with an awake face.

the bird hopped onto Blaze's head and then started poking her in the head as if it was looking for worms. Blaze groaned as she moved her hand to her head making the bird fly upwards.

"go away" were the only word she could say at the time as she moved slowly but surely, she dragged her feet along the floor boards getting spike's of pain every now and then from the injury. She reached her closet and opened it up only to grab a pile of clothes. Blaze walked into the bathroom and undressed, she came out of the bathroom wearing a black singlet with a sleeveless grey hoddie and black skinny jeans with white converses; she had two sliver bracelets on her left with no bandages leaving visible scars with her yin necklace and a white belt. Blaze's bandaged leg was unseen to others with her jeans on. Blaze grabbed a hair tie and her short hair and pulled as much as possible into the hair tie but not all she had her bangs on her face and bits hangs off the sides of her face.

Blaze walked out of her room and into the lough room to find Rosie asleep holding a book. she had a look at Rosie and then at the book a small smile was placed on her face as she removed some her from Rosie's face.

"I'll be back later Rosie"

Blaze walked to the door and closed it gently so it didn't make any noise, Blaze turned around but only to bump into someone chest, she started to fall but was caught by a strong arm, Blaze opened her ruby orbs and looked straight into the emeralds of the other, ruby meeting emerald until Blaze realised that the person that had caught her was none other than Nile, Blaze jumped open and put her hand on her head "sorry" was the only words that she could form.

"It's alright"

"Hey Nile what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that maybe you'd well that is if you want to come do to the soccer fields with Kyoya and me"

"You know Nile I'd love to"

"Cool, Kyoya's waiting downstairs for us so let's go"

"Alright"

At the time Nile was wearing a orange singlet with a white jacket of the top and a pair of white shorts and runners.

they walked downstairs to where Kyoya was waiting for them, Blaze looked out the window as they went down she watched as the birds sang their songs and turned to Nile with a smile on her face, he looked at her for a moment and then smiled back to her.

Kyoya waited patiently for Nile to came with Blaze for he would normally come to get her instead of Nile; Kyoya leaned into the fence with his arms folded over his chest and legs crossed, his ocean blue's closed and hidden by his green-blue hair. Kyoya was wearing a black singlet with a green unbuttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves, over the top, black shorts and a pair of green runners.

Kyoya's eye started to twitch as he waited he was about to yell out for them to hurry up stop himself once he saw the couple coming out the front door of the apartment building.

"What took so long"" Kyoya asked as he walked up to the couple

"Sorry Kyoya"

"Whatever, let's go already"

"So we're going down to the soccer fields for some practice or what?"

"Well yes and no"

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"We're going to be versing someone else"

"I see so it's a three on three match"

"Yeah, you can blame Kyoya"

"Why, what did you do"

"Nothing"

"Sure, sure whatever you say"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, how's your leg?, I saw you get a nice kick in the leg while trying to steal the ball"

"Oh it's fine"

"That's good"

The three talked the rest of the way to the soccer fields unlike Blaze's way it was much quicker. When the three got there no one was there.

"Where are they?"

"Don't think they chickened out do you?"

"I hope not, cause if they did their finished, cause this might be my last game with you guys"

"Blaze..."

Are a good 20 minutes of waiting and waiting the three got bored and sat down and leaned against each other. At a point it looked like Blaze had fallen asleep and dozed off; Nile was sitting with his legs crossed as he pulled at the fake grass below him; Kyoya got so bored of waiting he started watching the clouds go by.

"What's taking so long?"

"Don't know"

at that moment Nile lifted his head from the palm of his hand and looked to his left towards one of the stands on the side. He could hear all this yelling and talking even tho it was so far away he could hear it as clear as day. Nile smiled as he knew who it was.

"Looks like they're here" Nile said as he got up from his spot on the ground

"They are!"

"It's about time"

Blaze and Kyoya stood up with Nile, Blaze having a smile on her face to see who they were versing, but only to drop that smile into the a frown as she watched the other three man team come onto the field...

"Give it back"

"No way this is my burger now"

"Come on I brought it"

"Maybe so but I'm going to eat it"

Blaze, Nile and Kyoya watching as the two boys argued over what a BURGER.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, we have to verse two guys that are fighting over a burger"

"Hey don't look at me Kyoya's the one who got us into this"

"Hey, you're one to talk you're in this whether you like it or not"

"Guys can we please not argue of this or we'll turn into them"

"Yeah Blaze I can't see that happening"

"You never know, it could happen"

"hm..."

"That's enough you two.."

"Huh" Blaze and Nile turned their heard to the two that were fighting over the burger and noticed a girl with brown hair and aqua eyes yelling at them. It was kind of scary.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to fight over food"

"We're sorry Madoka" the two said at the same time

"You two are impossible"

"If you lot are finished your bickering can we start now"

"Huh, Kyoya, Nile, Blaze good to see ya"

"Ah, Ginga wait up"

"Hey get back here, Masamune, Ginga"

"Hey Ginga, huh hey where's your third player"

"He'll be here any minute don't worry"

"Who is it"

"You'll see"

"Fine, I'll wait"

Blaze waited for 10 minutes until Kyoya snapped.

"Where is this player of yours"

"Coming, see here he is now, hey..."

* * *

**yah I'm finished this chapter at last school really been bring me down with all the work I have to do but now that I'm finished this chapter please review on your thought and how I can improve cause I'm running out of Ideas**


	8. Golden Cafe

"Here he is now, hey Yu"

"Oh, h-hey Ginky"

"Wait a minute your last team player is Yu"

"No, not but he is"

At that moment a tall boy with long silver hair come forth revealing himself to the light of the day time, the three know who it was at the moment they saw his silver hair moving in the wind's gentle breeze.

"Tsubasa!"

"I wasn't expecting that"

"Why's that Blaze"

"Well Tsubasa doesn't seem like the kind of person to play soccer"

"Well he use to but stop after a bad injury"

"Oh, I see"

"Well now that you have all your members to play, let's get this started"

"Alright, let's go Kyoya"

"You're on, Gingka"

"Wait, wait, hang on"

"What's the matter Madoka?"

"First who's got the ball first and second WHY ARE YOU STILL PLAYING WITH THE BOYS!"

"Well first we've got the ball because we're playing with Kyoya's ball and second I'm not playing with the boys anymore"

"Oh why not"

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you later"

"Alright, then let's start this thing"

"Yeah!" they all yelled at the same time.

Madoka ran off the field with Yu and got at a safe distance behind the stand's railing, because she knew that whenever Kyoya and Gingka are playing together it's going to be a wild game. Blaze placed the ball in between Kyoya and Gingka knowing full well not to even bother trying to get the start kick off Kyoya. Once Blaze placed the ball on the ground she stepped out of the way and got into position behind Kyoya and Nile staying in Defence for a while was the three plans.

Kyoya smirked as he was about to kick the ball into the air, sending half way down the field, Gingka and Masamune watched the ball head for Tsubasa. They we're lucky Tsubasa knew how to play or they'd be dead meat. Tsubasa court the ball on his foot and then made it roll off his foot and hitting the ground, he kicked the ball forward towards Blaze making her going into her defensive stance. She stood still and watched Tsubasa come closer with the ball she had her feet ready to run if necessary her arms free from her sides making it easier to start run when need. Blaze continued to watch as the ball came closer, but before it could reach her Nile stole the ball by kicking it in between his legs sending it to Kyoya. Kyoya received the ball and kicked it down to their end. Blaze took a breather for a moment as she eased up from what just happened. But even if she was happy Tsubasa wasn't happy that he had lost the ball to a simple trick as that and to Nile the one who was said to not ever be able to play ever again.

Blaze ran her finger through her hair has she watched the game go on it was the same as all the other games between them Masamune would stick with Nile and Gingka would stick to Kyoya and the only girl Blaze would always get stick with the other player or in this case Tsubasa and Tsubasa isn't an easy opponent to deal with.

Blaze watched from the ground as the ball stayed up the other end of the field each time the ball come down this way Kyoya or Nile would kick it back down to the other end leave Blaze to sit and watch which wasn't anything different. Blaze stood up and crossed her arms as she watched Gingka's attempt to get the ball to the goal, but was stopped by Kyoya as always and the ball was kick to Nile and he kicked it into the goal earning them another goal. And that was when Gingka and Masamune called it quits and fell to the ground arms laying on the fake grass and chest raising and falling.

Blaze sighed and walked over to them still with crossed arm. Kyoya and Nile also walked over to the fallen players; Tsubasa didn't take long to follow after retrieving the ball from the goal. Kyoya leaned over Gingka still standing up though so there was a fair distance between their faces.

"Remember the bet Gingka"

"..." Gingka was too tired to speck so he just nodded

"Good, then let's go"

"Wait, go where exactly"

"You'll see Blaze"

Blaze leaned over to Nile making him move his head over in cause she was going to whisper something to him.

"I don't like where this is going, Nile"

"Yeah, I agree with you there Blaze, I didn't even know about this so called bet"

"Wait, you're telling me that Kyoya and Gingka we're the only ones that know of the bet, those sneaky good for nothing snakes"

"Calm down Blaze, it doesn't matter"

"For once I agree with him, Blaze don't worry about it"

"Masamune, hm..., alright you guys are right"

"So Kyoya, Gingka what was this bet of your?" Tsubasa finally spoke up

"Oh well you see...ha-ha"

"We're all ears, what was so important and it better be good cause if I wasted a good afternoon on a stupid betted game that I didn't even touch the ball in, so be it and may god help you both, I'l-"

"Ok, ok, we get it, you'll tear us to tinny little pieces"

"She can do that" Masamune looked at Blaze with a frightful face and took one step back

"She'll sure try that's for sure" at that comment Blaze turned her head and glared at Nile and turned back to Gingka and Kyoya

"So what was this bet?"

"Hehe..., we're finished" Gingka whispered into Kyoya covered ear

"Yep, you've got that right" Kyoya whispered back to the now shaking frightened Gingka

"I'm waiting Gingka, Kyoya"

"it, I-it was about, Kyoya why don't you tell them.."

"No way you tell them"

"No, you tell them"

"Gingka, tell them"

"You, Kyoya"

"GINGKA, KYOYA, tell me right now!"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, I'll tell them, this was about a bet for the loser has to buy lunch for the winner"

"WHAT, are you kidding me, I could for been doing some kick boxing lessons, but instead I'm here playing a game that I didn't even touch the ball in" after all that Blaze sunk to her knees and looked very disappointed that she could of been doing something much more useful.

"I can't believe you guys" Blaze complained in a low voice

"Hehe..."

"Sorry Blaze"

"Ur.."

"Well, now that you now Blaze, Nile, Masamune and Tsubasa; Gingka I believe you now own Kyoya and his team mates a meal, I'm I wrong"

"Oh, come on Madoka"

"Hey, you lost fair and square Gingka"

"No need to be a meanie Kyoya"

"Well, if you didn't lose I wouldn't have to be"

"But I did lose"

"Yeah I know that, idiot"

"I'm not an idiot, Kyoya"

"For someone who state's their not an idiot you sure do act like one, Gingka"

From the comment Gingka "humps" and crosses his legs and arms while closing his eyes and facing away from Kyoya. Kyoya just smirked at the action Gingka did, and walked off towards Blaze and Nile.

"We'll meet you at the Golden Café, be there in at least an hour, got it Gingka"

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it"

"Good, see you there"

After that Blaze, Nile and Kyoya grabbed their gear and left for Golden Café, the Café was a small one even tho it sound fancy it was actually a place where most teens went after school to catch up or just to talk it wasn't anything fancy at all of cause it was a nice little place it was more of a diner then a Café really, but the Café wasn't the only thing nice there the owner of the Café was very kind and loved having all the teens from Emerald High come and stay. the owner had put up a wall a few months again and it always putting up photos of his regular customers, which included Blaze, Nile and Kyoya of cause the three didn't know that when he was taking the photo it was of them, the three hated being in photos so he had to catch them off guard he got several photos, but most the time Kyoya either had his eyes closed or was looking out the window. Blaze wasn't so different and it was the same with Nile the three had a lot in common that's what made the owner want to take a photo of the three even more. Of cause they wouldn't his only regulars Gingka and Masamune come in a lot more then the three did and they came in a lot. There were several photos of Masamune and Gingka together and unlike the three the two loved photos, of cause Madoka was in a couple as well but did visit all so much as the boys did. Tsubasa and Yu could be found on the board as well having fun and enjoying themselves. There was several photos on the walls board it was nearly full, which made it even better.

Blaze was leading the way towards the Café, as she turned the last corner she saw the Golden Café, it had the look of a normal Café not to many people but just enough, it was one of the best places to go.

Blaze ran up to the door with a smile on her face as she appeared half her body inside and the other outside. The owner looked over to the redhead giving a warm smile to her. The owner wear a pair of black work pants and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and tucked in, he had long but not too long straight blonde hair with emerald green eyes.

"Hello, Blaze, Kyoya, Nile. How are you all?"

"Good thank you, Matt"

"That's good to hear"

Blaze walked up to their regular spot near the window and the photo board, Blaze sat on the sat that was on the wall and Kyoya and Nile sat on the other side. Blaze looked over to the board and smiled at the good memories, but once she noticed one photo that court her eye she frowned and stood up and walked over to it. She took the pin out of the top and held the photo.

"Blaze, what is it"

Nile and Kyoya got up from their seats and walked over to Blaze. They only needed one look before Kyoya lost his temper.

"I thought I told you to get rid of this photo, Matt"

"Sorry Kyoya, but it's one of my favourites"

"I don't care if it's your Favourite"

Blaze smiled at the memory of the photo, as she ignored the argument in the background behind her.

* * *

Flash Back

"Come on Blaze"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

At this time three kids at the age of 9-10 were headed for the Golden Café. A redheaded girl with a duo coloured haired boy and the oldest of the three a green haired boy. The three ran into the shop and stopped at the door looking around there wasn't many people there. The soon to be nine year old redhead's smile dropped once she noticed the two sitting on the dining chairs near the counter. The redhead walked over to the two with the two boys following behind her.

"You guys, can be so gross"

"How so, Blaze" said one with his mouth full of food

"That's how Masamune, you're so gross"

"Oh, come on Blaze I know you want to try it come on,"

"no I don't, stop it Masamune"

Blaze ran away from Masamune as he chased after her. She ran behind Kyoya and Nile, Masamune just followed her not a care in the world. Matt watched as Blaze ran from Masamune and hid behind Kyoya grabbing onto his shirt while Gingka was laugh and watching them, Kyoya had his arms crossed and just rolled his eyes, Nile had his hand on his head while shaking it, and Blaze was just trying to get away from Masamune while Masamune was trying to catch her. Matt chuckled at the scene before him, he grabbed an old fashioned camera and took a photo of the memory and stored it in the Café for memories.

* * *

"That was a fun day"

"Yeah"

"Hm..."

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm hungry"

Blaze pined the photo back onto the board and joined the guys as they waited for Masamune and Gingka as well as Madoka, Yu and Tsubasa. Blaze got so bored of waiting did the only thing you do to entertain yourself tap your fingers on a hard surface, it wasn't bothering Nile for it was something he did, But Kyoya was going crazy and the worse thing was Blaze didn't even know she was doing it so he couldn't yell at her. Matt just silently laughed to himself from Kyoya actions to the tapping. He stopped laughing once the sound of panting was heard and turned his head to see Gingka and Masamune standing at the door.

"H-hey...M-Mat-t"

"Hey yourself"

"What took so long? And did you run all the way here?"

"First off, we ran into trouble and second we didn't want to ran the whole way"

"When you did you"

"Because of them"

Blaze stood up and walked over to the door and looked outside she got a quick glance of them but then was pulled back inside.

"Don't put yourself in their view cause their looking for you"

"Why?"

"They want a fight"

"Well they're not going to get one; I'm not in the mood for a fight"

"Good cause you're not going to fight, not here anyway"

"Huh, Matt"

"Blaze, you know that I think of you all as family and would never let anything happen to you, but if even a scratch gets on this Café you'll all be in big trouble"

"We know, Matt, besides I have no intentions to fight them, their just a waste of time"

"It's good to see one of you have some brains"

"And what's that suppose to mean, Hey Matt"

"Calm down Kyoya, I was only joking"

"Hm..."

Blaze took one last glance out the door to see them gone it was lucky for her cause she really was getting sick and tired of running the one celled idiots. She took a breather before going back to her seat, but before she sat down Madoka came into the Café panting harshly.

"What's wrong, Madoka"

"WRONG, just that these two LEFT ME"

"You guys left her on her own in the alleys"

"By accident"

"Uh, Madoka come sit here next to me"

Madoka came and sat down next to Blaze as she smiled from the kindness she was showing her, but once she saw the smile on her face she remembered something.

"Hey Blaze, can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure, shot"

"What are you going to do now?"

"About what"

"Soccer!"

Nile lifted his head from his book and looked over the table at Blaze and Madoka, Blaze's eyes not knowing what to say, and Madoka's curious of what her friend was going to say, Kyoya just moved his eyes to look at the two girls but didn't move his head or body, Masamune and Gingka turned on their chairs to look at them and Matt stopped what he was doing to get a good view of the girls.

Blaze started sweating seeing that all eyes were on her and all ears on making sure to catch what she says, Blaze just stayed quiet for a minute then sighed, knowing there was no way out of it, she took a breath and started to speak.

"I-I don't know yet"

"Really I thought you would have joined the girl's soccer team"

"One, the girl's soccer teams despise me, two I've never played with a girl's team before"

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS"

"Yeah"

"You know Blaze you could just come and watch the boys try outs then make your mind up"

Blaze and every else shifted their eyes from Blaze to the one who had spoken being none other than Nile

"As much as I want to I'll need to make a decisions before then, because girls try out are right after boys"

"So you're going to join the girls then"

"I don't know, Kyoya"

"You know Blaze, that there is a girl's team for Emerald High, not just a boys"

"There is, I didn't know that"

"You're hopeless"

"So it's settled Blaze is going to join Emerald High's girl's soccer team"

"WAIT, WHO DECIDED THIS"

"Us"

"I can't believe you guys"

So it was decided Blaze was going to join the girl's soccer team and watch the boys try out to see who took her spot on the team.

* * *

**Done sorry for the wait I had to do a lot of work for school, anyway I need some OC cause I cant think up so many characters and there aren't enough girls in the beyblade series for a soccer team so I need people to send in 1 boy and 11 girls, I need them as soon as possible you can send them in a review of PM them I don't mind.**

**and here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance: **

**Normal Outfit: **

**Training Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**are they good at soccer or are they a newbie:**

**Crush:**

**anything else:**

**Ok that's it and thanks **


	9. Note

**ok these are the OC I've chosen so no more I've already started on the next chapter so it should be a long wait.**

1. babybluestar - Crystal Morona

2. Nadia Tides - .13

3. Moonzilization 13452 - Maddie and Julia

4. Song of Hope - Hope Song

5. OtakuAnimeLover21 - Hikari Miyoko

6. Tiger demon of light - Ayami Gin Scarlett

7. oxCuteKataraox - Kuri Miyake

8. SeraphimStarlight13 - Aurora Heart

9. FlameSolaria99 - Morgana Zena Stone

10. Angelfromheaven2012 - Sierra Crystals

11. CygnusCrown Night - Neptune Ocean

Boys

1. babybluestar - Dylan Caldwell

2. FlameSolaria99 - Drake Jared Stone

3. Moonzilization 13452 - Austin Icy

**I other thing I need their jobs like where they work or if their unemployed **

**and by the way SOPA is back**

**Thanks**


	10. New Girl

Blaze walked into the apartment after spending several hour's at the Golden Café, only to find it empty not a soul inside. Blaze walked into the kitchen and put her bad on the counter she noticed a yellow sticky note on the fridge door, Blaze grabbed an apple and pulled her footy boots off and put them on the counter next to her footy ball she walked over with the apple in her mouth with only her fanged teeth holding she pulled it out only to take a bite out of it as she grabbed the yellow sticky note, Blaze read it to herself as it said

**_Blaze _**

**_I had to go out for dinner for work_**

**_So just have the leftovers in the fridge _**

**_There should be enough for a group_**

**_And that doesn't mean an idea of a party Blaze_**

**_Anyway take a shower and go to bed and don't stay up to late _**

**_Remember you have school in the morning _**

**_Xoxo Rosie_**

"Hm... In the fridge hey"

Blaze opened the door to find nothing she squatted down to the draws nothing, the selves nothing the door nothing.

"Leftovers, there isn't even a crumb left in this fridge"

"Guess I'm going to bed empty stomached... Huh"

'But then again, there is this apple and it is my favourite fruit'

Blaze surged and put the apple in her mouth letting her fangs dig in and juice run down her chin and mouth. Blaze grabbed her footy bag and footy boots and carried them to her room. She kicked the door open to reveal a clean and tidy room 'what the I could of swarm this room was messy, wait a minute... Rosie' Blaze bit hard down onto the apple by the thought of Rosie cleaning her room, knowing her she would of gone overboard.

Blazes throw her bag next to her door and shoes toward the closet but of cause one went in and the other missed and hit the door that was closed. Blaze sighed and went into the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. She shut the door behind her and undressed, hopping into the shower and turning on the water it was cold at first but not turning hot. Blaze turned the handle for the hot water that wasn't flowing so she gave up and deal's with the cold shower, the cold water hit's against her skin like a bullet cold and merciless to the tan skin of her back, she shivered to the coldness of the water she never was a fan of water or the cold. She closed her eyes from the cool air hiding away the ruby's, she subconsciously grabbed hold over her scared left arm and pulled it towards her chest, Blaze opened her eyes only to see bits of red forming in her vision, she moved her head into the cold water leaving her eyes open letting the water mix with her tears that tried to wash away the red vision from her eyes, it was working, until her eyes started to burn in pain from the water, she moved her site to the ground of the water going down the drain.

Her vision turned normal and she turned the water off stopping the flow of cold heartless water, Blaze stepped out of the shower and on to the mat she grabbed a towel and wrapped a towel around herself, once she tucked it in she noticed her hand from the mirror the once heal scars were red and bleeding most likely from the cold water. Blaze grabbed the first aid kid out of a draw beneath the sink and wrapped her wrist in the bandages, it wasn't painful but it wasn't painless either. Blaze put the first aid kid away and stepped out of the bathroom and into the dark bedroom with no light but the room light.

Blaze walked over to the closet picking up the shoe on the way and throwing it in. Blaze was just about to grab shorts and a singlet when a gust of wind blow through the window, once it stopped Blaze grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a red sweater off the shoulders revealing a black singlet underneath. Blaze pulled down the sleeves of the sweater to hide the bandages.

Blaze pulled back the sheets of the bed and crawled in pulling the sheets over her head and dozing off, soundlessly.

The time was 12:43am and Rosie had finally gotten home to the apartment, she found the place empty but she did find mud and dirt on her once clean counter, she was angry that Blaze put her footy equipment on the counter again after she had promised not to, but Rosie did have a grin on her face from thinking that Blaze's face would of looked like when she saw the fridge it made her giggle. Rosie sighed and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom but stopped when she came to Blaze's she opened the door slightly and peeked in to see a form on the bed.

Rosie walked over to the sleeping figure and brushed her hand over her head pushing away any hair, she cupped her cheek in her hand before wishing her good night and leaving for her own bedroom.

* * *

it was 7:00am in the morning and like normal Blaze was asleep with no sigh's of waking up anytime soon. Aunt Rosie was awake though with only around six to seven hours of sleep.

"Blaze, wake up, time for school, cause you've got to walk today"

"..."

"Hm, oh Blaze"

Blaze tossed and turned in her bed only to flick the sheets and bedding off of herself Blaze looked with tired eyes at the bedding on the ground and then looked up at her bed hair not the best view from below but she could tell it was bad. Blaze moved her body slowly to a standing position, she was a little out of balance that she nearly fell but she straightens up in time.

Blaze dragged her feet along the floor boards and headed for the bathroom after grabbing her daily school clothes. Blaze came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt the sleeves that went up to her shoulders with a loss blue tie only half tied and a black skirt like always but she had different shoes she had black converses, she had one black steel bracelet on her right and nothing one her left, but of cause she also had her favourite necklace on.

Blaze grabbed the school's music instrument that she had it was inside a black case and inside was a black wood guitar and severe music sheets. Blaze swine it over her shoulder and left her room to go to the kitchen.

"Morning"

"morn-, Blaze your awake" Rosie was surprised to see Blaze awake so early

"Is it so different?"

"Well yes, you're never up this early"

"Really, it feels like normal"

"Huh, Blaze you're up"

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya was standing at the door with a surprised look but it didn't stay on his face long

"Oh, hello Kyoya"

"Morning, Rosie"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well today, I got up early than normal, so I came here, so I could wait for you..."

Kyoya got a look at Blaze and realised that she was already dressed

"I guess today's a weird day for everyone"

"Yeah I guess, Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you never get up this early"

"Hm"

"Come on, Blaze"

"Wait hang on"

Blaze chased after Kyoya without hesitation, Rosie just stood there eyes watching the door close behind the two.

"Why are they off so fast, I guess I'll never know, well teens well be teens"

Blaze court up to the green headed boy panting a little as he walked two steps in front of her. Blaze 'humps' at his walking speed and does a light jog just to be walking next to him. Blaze looked at Kyoya's face he looked determined in a way, she didn't know how but he just did.

"Hey, Kyoya is everything alright?"

"Hm, huh oh yeah everything fine. why do you ask"

"I don't know you just look determined for some reason"

"Determined?"

"Yeah don't ask me why but you just do"

"Okay"

The rest of the walk was quiet and unspoken for Blaze didn't want to make them feel any more awkward then it already was for the pair so she went silent for the rest of the way. Once the pair reached the school gates there wasn't many people around, but the people that were around weren't even students but man dressed in black suits one looked in Blaze's direction and glared, Blaze stuck out her tongue in return to the glare. Blaze woke up from the insult from a tape on her shoulder and turned to see who it was it was Nile.

"Hey, Nile. Do you know what's going on?"

"No I don't, but I think were about to find out"

Blaze, Nile and Kyoya watched as a black limousine pulled up a the front of the school surprised by this it only made Blaze even more ergo to find out what all the fuss was about the door was opened and a young girl who looked at the age of 16 Blaze didn't get a good look from all the people that had came out of nowhere and blocked her vision but from what she saw she had knee length violet hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing the same clothes as Blaze but her tie was done up and she was wearing the proper shoes unlike Blaze black flats. Everything died down when she disappeared into the building for the classes, Blaze just looked at her two best friends as to say 'who was that' but from their faces it was a guess they didn't know either. That only made Blaze even more curious about this new violet haired girl.

"Hey Blaze, Kyoya, Nile"

Blaze turned around to be faced with Madoka, Gingka and Masamune closely followed by Tsubasa and Yu. Tsubasa was in the year above Blaze, Nile and Kyoya and Yu was in the freshman year, Madoka, Gingka and Masamune were all a year lower then Blaze, Nile and Kyoya. making Tsubasa the oldest out of them all closely followed by Kyoya then Nile, Blaze, Gingka, Masamune then Madoka and finally Yu.

"Your here early, normally Nile's on his own"

"What is with everyone saying that I'm early"

"Cause you are" they all said this at the same time

"AAARRR..."

"So what's going on?"

"To tell the truth I'm not too sure"

"What do you mean you're not too sure"

"It doesn't matter"

"Alright"

once they finished their conversation the form ball rang for everyone to go to form Blaze left with Nile and Kyoya to their form of noise and chaos of a daily bases. The three walked in to see everyone staring at them. Blaze was a little freckled out by their stares it gave her the chills.

"What are you staring at"

"You" they all said in unisons

"W-why?" Blaze's voice sounded small and hazy and not too sure on whether she wanted to know the answer

"Because you're early"

"Mm..."

Blaze hated getting the attention and right now she was despising it and cursing it to hell she hated it, she felt like screaming but she knew she couldn't show weakness it was bad enough getting noticed when trying to get to her seat but this was just a pain in the side that won't go away no matter what she does. They watched her every move until she snapped.

"STOP IT!"

"Miss Markaru!"

"Err, Mrs South nice to see you"

"Is that anyway to show our new student what our school is like"

"I'm sorry"

"Alright sit down"

Blaze sat down blushing redder then her hair if that was even possible her hair was like a tomato and here she was rivalling her hair to the colour of red shades.

"Alright everyone, like I said before we have a new student, come on in"

Blaze lifted her head a bit just to see who this new person was. Blaze got the biggest surprise it was the girl before long knee length hair tied up Blaze got a better look this time she could see that she had a hourglass figure and very pale skin that looked cold and freezing, her emerald eyes had the look of nervousness in them, but Blaze looked deeper into her eyes and saw determination from her she look scared on the outside but strong welled on the inside Blaze could just see on the back of her neck there was a birthmark of a heart and ice crystal.

"Everyone, this is Aurora Heart. a transfer student, why not say hello Aurora"

"Um.., hello?" the voice was small and hard to hear

"Go take a seat anywhere you like Aurora"

"Ok thank you"

Aurora walked down the pathway till she was standing next to a red head who was looking outside the window. Blaze didn't take notice that Aurora had sat next to her, emerald eyes getting a good look at the girl she had chosen to sit next to. The emerald's moved to her work when she saw the rubies move from the window.

the lesson was quiet with the new girl Aurora around, it was odd for this class which was normally loud and chaotic; Blaze watched as the clock move slowly but every now and then her glaze moved to Aurora and she didn't know why. Blaze just hit her head on the desk waiting for the bell to go off. the time was going so slow Blaze ended up drawing the whole lesson, at one moment Aurora saw the redhead drawing and had a little look from what she could see she was drawing a rose, it was really good from what she could see and that gave Aurora an idea and wrote something on a piece of paper and put it on Blaze's desk before the bell rang, Aurora got up and grabbed all her stuff and let the room towards her next lesson. Blaze woke up from drawing and grabbed her stuff she was just about to follow Nile out when she saw a note on the desk she pick it up and was about to read it but her name was called so she pushed it into her bag and left.

Their next lesson was apart so Blaze was on her own for the lesson with no one to talk to. But just when Blaze thought she was alone the new girl came into the room and took a seat next to Blaze. The class they had at the time was home economics so cooking, Blaze wasn't the best cook tho one time she was making dinner she burnt the vegetables to the bottom of the pot after that she hated cooking.

The lesson started and everyone was put in pairs Blaze was with Aurora. They had to cook shepherd's pie, Blaze wasn't doing so well.

"Um, Blaze"

"Huh, oh yeah Aurora"

"Would you like to do the vegetables?"

Blaze face paled at the request but she knew she couldn't let Aurora do everything

"Yeah sure, if you help me"

"Of cause"

"Thank you Aurora, it just I'm not very good at cooking"

"That's alright"

Aurora helped Blaze through the lesson and in the end they made a really nice tasting shepherd's pie, the two were proud of themselves for doing such a good job.

The lunch bell went off and Blaze and Aurora said their good bye's and left. Blaze went to her regular spot where her and the boys usually sit, she got there before anyone else did and was just about to take a bit out of the apple she had when she notice a crowd of people, and in the middle was the violet haired Aurora, Blaze didn't hesitate to walk towards the crowd, Blaze got to the front of the crowd and saw the same boys as before, Blaze was just turning around to get out of the mess but her name was called causing everyone to look in her direction Blaze face paled as she turned around.

"Oh, hey guys"

"Blaze!" Aurora ran up to Blaze and hide behind her peeking out only showing her emeralds

"Well looky what we've got here, Blaze Markaru" he said in a mocking tone

"You wish to say that again"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were deaf"

"Damn bastard" Blaze hissed under her breath

Blaze narrowed her eyes towards the smirk of the older boy

"Aurora step back"

Aurora did what she was told and stepped back letting Blaze push her right foot back and left foot forward getting ready for a fight. Blaze noticed the smirk drop, and that was the point that it started. Blaze ran up to him jumping up and swing her leg around to get him in the face, he moved he head back making a non-contact with Blaze's shoe, Blaze landed on the ground her hand dragging along the dirt, she pushed back on her left leg giving her a boost of speed and she swing her arm back and towards the boy, he moved to the side not wanting a contacting punch like last time, Blaze missed and was left in the air, he moved his elbow with her back and shot down sending her into the ground, Blaze hit the ground hard coughing up blood mixing it with the dirt and sweat, he put his foot on her back digging her into the ground even more.

Aurora whimpered seeing what was happening to her new friend, Aurora turned around to see Kyoya and Nile coming up to the bench and noticing Blaze's bag, Aurora ran over to the two in a panic.

"Hey Kyoya, isn't that the new girl, Aurora Heart"

"Yeah, hey what's wrong?"

"B-Bl-az-e...fi-gh-ti-ng" Aurora couldn't say anything else from the sobs coming from her throat But Kyoya and Nile got her message

"Thanks, Aurora"

Nile and Kyoya went to see the fight only to find Blaze on the ground trying to push his foot off her back by pushing up, Kyoya noticed the blood coming from her mouth and forehead, it made him mad to see her in that state.

Blaze kept pushing up but kept being pushed back down, making her cough up more blood onto the ground before her, Blaze pushed harder and dug her hands into the ground to get up her finger nails started to bleed from the pressure. the boy noticed what she was doing and pushed down harder on her trying to send her back to the ground but it didn't work he unfolded his arms and pushed harder; Blaze kept up the fight against the boy only to be on her knees as she was panting for air she stood up and faced the boy, Blaze turned her heel and walked off, the boy gave a growl he ran up and tried to punch her in the back of the head, Blaze spun on her heel and court the arm turning it to his back putting him in unbearable pain as she kicked him in the back and walked off. Aurora watched Blaze take her seat on the bench and sigh she looked exhausted from the fight, Aurora touched her on her shoulder making her flinch and look up to a warm smile Aurora was giving her.

Aurora sat down next to her and it was silent for a minute until Aurora asked a question.

"Um, Blaze"

"Yeah"

"Why'd you do it"

"Hm, I don't know, I guess because your my friend"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"Hey, Aurora, can I ask you something"

"Of cause"

"Do you play soccer at all?"

"Not really"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Well I was think of joining the girls soccer team"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well if you want I'll join it with you"

"Really, you well, thanks"

Aurora gave Blaze the warmest smile she had, had in a long time.

* * *

**done ok I hope I did Aurora right tell me if I didn't and don't worry the others well be in the next chapter I just thought that this was enough for this chapter, but my original plan was to do the trials in this chapter not the next one oh well.**

**remember to review and tell me if I did Aurora right please**


	11. Try outs

Blaze walked along the hallways of Emerald High with Aurora. Aurora had suggested that she go see the nurse about all her cuts and bruises, Blaze told her not to worry about her but Aurora wouldn't take no for an answer, so Blaze had no choose but to go to the nurse's office.

Blaze and Aurora went into the nurse's office to find two other people there one a boy and the other a girl. From what it looked like the boy had, had a bad accident and the girl was there to keep him company. He was lying on the bed looking half-asleep, he looked 17 and had duo hair of red and brown and from what Blaze could see when he opened his eyes fully red eyes that looked very lazy. The girl sitting next to him looked about 18 and had brown hair with red highlights, and she looked very angry as she rolled her red eyes.

Blaze woke up from looking at the two when Aurora tapped her on the shoulder. to get her attention, giving her a warm smile when she looked at her. Blaze was told to sit on the bed as the nurse got out some bandages. Blaze was told to take off her shirt which was one of the things Blaze hated doing the most was taking her shirt off in public she found it embarrassing to do. in the end Blaze had her shirt off and was getting bandaged up around the back and chest and arms.

Blaze looked over to the two that she was looking at before she thought that they were brother and sister from how much they look alike, but before Blaze could look at them anymore her vision in her right eye was shut off from a bandage, but she could still hear very well and from what she could hear someone was running, and she was right a girl at around the age of 14 came into the room she had raven hair and dark blue eyes getting covered by the raven hair every now and then, her pale skin held onto a camera as she talked to the two.

Blaze got back to reality when she felt something on her hand tugging her, telling her to get up from the bed and go with whoever was tugging her hand, for she couldn't see anything pasted her right eye being covered in a bandage. Blaze's free eye moved back to the three and watched them until they were out of her sight.

The two stopped running when they were outside the nurse's office. And Blaze looked to her right only to see Aurora there.

"Aurora I think we should get to class, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me"

"Alright, let's go"

"Mm..."

The two walked down the hallways of the school only to end at the front of a wooden door with the word music written onto it. Blaze opened the door and Aurora looked through to see several instruments inside there wasn't many students but the bell hadn't rang yet so that was understandable. The two walked to one of the desks and a sat down Aurora sat in a chair and Blaze hopped onto the desk. They watched as some of the other students played and practiced. Blaze looked down at Aurora and tapped her on the shoulder, Aurora look up only to be pulled by the hand by Blaze. She dragged Aurora over to the Grand piano.

It was a black Yamaha Grand Piano and one of Blaze's favourite instruments. Blaze let go of Aurora's hand and tapped the spot next to her telling her to sit down on the stool. Aurora walked over and ran her fingers over the top of the keys as she sat down. Blaze place her fingers on the keys as Aurora removed hers from the keys. Blaze took a deep breath and then started to play the instrument.

Aurora had closed her eyes as she listened to the melody, and when she opened them to the side she noticed a violin in the corner. So she went and got it knowing what the song was she started to play the violin at the times needed. The class stopped what they were doing and walked over to watch the two do the song. Aurora opened her eyes to see the whole class around them, she looked over the Blaze who hadn't noticed all over them there.

"Blaze stopped playing once she felt like she was being watched and that was \enough to make Aurora to stop as well. the crowd was disappointed that they stopped.

"No, No, don't stop now"

"Huh"

Blaze and Aurora turned to see a woman with wavy blue hair and gentle forest green eyes. she to had a disappointed face the stopping in the middle of the song.

"You can't stop right in the middle of a song, it's not right"

"I didn't even know you were watching us Miss Keyda"

"Of course I was, I'm your teacher"

"That's true"

"And you, you are very good at the violin"

"Um, thank you, Miss"

"No, need to be shy, now you two are to do this song on the piano and violin and make sure to sing the words, please girls, Blaze"

"Haha..."

"What does she mean by that Blaze"

"Well you see Aurora I don't like sing in public"

"Do you have a good voice"

"Of course she does, she wouldn't be part of my class if she doesn't"

"A little over board Miss, I don't think Aurora is use to all the craziness this school does"

"Alright, Alright now go play now and sing"

"Okay, were going, were going, come on Aurora"

"Um, okay"

Aurora grabbed the violin and one sheet off of Blaze and Blaze sat back down onto the stool and place the sheets above her head. Blaze started playing and Aurora followed and Blaze started first on the song.

**"I heard that you've settled down now"**

**"And you've found girl"**

**"And you're married now"**

**"I heard that your dreams came true"**

**"Guess she gave you things"**

**"I don't give to you"**

After that Aurora started

**"old friend why are you so shy"**

**"Isn't like you to hold back"**

**"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited"**

**"But I couldn't stay away"**

**"I couldn't fight"**

**I'd hope you'd see my face"**

**"And be reminded that for me"**

**"That isn't over yet"**

Both

**"Never mind I'll find" **

**"Someone like you"**

**"I wish nothing but the best for you too"**

**"Don't forget me"**

**"I beg I remember you said"**

**"Sometimes it last's in love"**

**"But sometimes it hurts instead"**

**"Sometimes it last's in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**

**"Yeah"**

Blaze

**"You know how the time flies"**

**"Only yesterday was the times of our lives"**

**"We were born and raised in the summer haze"**

**"Bound by the surprise of our glory days"**

Aurora

**"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited"**

**"But I couldn't stay away"**

**"I couldn't fight"**

**I'd hope you'd see my face"**

**"And be reminded that for me"**

**"That isn't over yet"**

Both

**"Never mind I'll find"**

**"Someone like you"**

**"I wish nothing but"**

**"The best for you too"**

**"Don't forget me"**

**"I beg I remember you said"**

**"Sometimes it last's in love"**

**"But sometimes it hurts instead"**

**"Yah"**

Blaze

**"Nothing compares no worries or cares"**

**"Regrets and mistakes they're memories made"**

**who would known hoe bittersweet this would taste"**

Aurora

**"never mind I'll find"**

**"Someone like you"**

**"I wish nothing but"**

**"The best for you too"**

**"Don't forget me"**

**"I beg I remember you said"**

**"Sometimes it last's in love"**

**"But sometimes it hurts instead"**

Both

**"Never mind I'll find"**

**"Someone like you"**

**"I wish nothing but"**

**"The best for you too"**

**"Don't forget me"**

**"I beg I remember you said"**

**"Sometimes it last's in love"**

**"But sometimes it hurts instead"**

**"Sometimes it last's in love"**

**"But sometimes it hurts instead"**

"Well done girls"

The two looked at each other while panting and trying to catch their breath. Singing and playing the piano and violin was hard to do. Blaze was the first to get up and give the sheets back to the teacher; Aurora put the violin down and followed Blaze to their assigned seats at the back row.

"Alright, now music assignments, remember what you had to do" several groans could be heard all around the classroom.

"Alright then alphabetical then, let's see..." she looked through the list of students until one name came into her mind.

"Blaze, you're up"

"WHAT, my name is in the middle of the roll"

"Not today"

"Gr.., sometimes I really hate you Miss"

"Good to know now play"

Signing Blaze jumped onto the desk of the teachers table as she held onto the Black wooded guitar, she pulled it onto her lap as she looked around the classroom at all the eyes looking at her, she swallowed hard and pushed her hair behind her ear. As she played the first note followed by a rhythm.

**"A shot in the dark"**

**"A past, lost in space"**

**"where do I start"**

**"The past and the chase"**

**"You hunted me down"**

**"Like a wolf, a predator"**

**"I feel like a deer in your lights"**

**"You love me and I froze in time"**

**"Hungary for that flesh of Mine"**

**"But I can't compete"**

**"With the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees"**

**"What do you see in those yellow eyes"**

**"As I'm falling to pieces"**

**"I'm falling to piece"**

**"I'm falling to piece"**

**"I'm falling to piece"**

Blaze stopped right in the middle and glared at her teacher for making her first out of everyone there. Blaze jumped off the table and return to her spot next to Aurora.

"Well done, now who's next..."

Because Aurora was new she didn't have to perform which made Blaze a little jealous but she got of it once lunch came. Blaze and Aurora walked down the hallway together towards the door to go outside, it was quiet until the silence was broken.

"Blaze, you have a very lovely voice"

"Not really, but you on the other hand have a awesome voice much better than mine"

"Not at all, your voice is wonderful"

"Thanks but your is better"

the Two walked the rest of the way in silence as they reached the tree there was a loud sound that gave Aurora a bit of a fright, but Blaze just narrowed her eyes and looked around for the noise maker own to see nothing, but just before she could be sure.

"AAAHHH..."

Blaze turned around to see a boy with a large stick in his hand swing it right at Blaze and Aurora, Blaze did the first thing that came to her mind which was shield Aurora from the blow and taking the full blow, to her back. Blaze gave a light groan of pain as she stood back up hiding her eyes with her hair, she grabbed the stick and crushed it in her right hand and throwing the left bits of wood to the side.

the boy whimpered at the sight of her strength. Blaze lifted her head towards the boy and took a step forward while he took a step back. Her vision was burring into red but before it could take anymore of her vision something came in contact with her face sending her back and into the ground. Blaze rolled onto her side with one hand supporting her beat up body, she coughed up a little blood from the blow, she was about to get up when she got kicked in the stomach making her clinch her stomach trying to stop the pain.

"Stop it, Stop it"

Aurora's arms were held back and the grip on her arms tightened as she tried to free herself to save her friend.

Kyoya and Nile had only just came out of class from their detention and Nile was shaking his head from Kyoya getting them in trouble like normal, Kyoya was laughing nervously but stopped when he heard the sound of someone saying something he looked toward Nile and from his face he could tell he could hear it too.

Blaze was on the bridge of passing out from all the pain, she just wanted it to stop as the pain shot through her already sore and weak body. she just wanted to go to sleep not to wake up until the pain was all gone. At one point Blaze thought she had lost it and finally passed out but she hadn't but the pain had stopped. Blaze slowly opened her free eye only to see a girl with natural dark skin and flowing dark navy waist length hair standing over the top of her. she cracked open her eyes to reveal dark blue eyes the same colour of her hair.

The Navy haired girl pushed off of her right foot and punched one of the boys right in the face, and flicking some blood off her hand. Blaze's sight black out after the blow, after taking one last look at the navy haired girl she noticed a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist.

"Blaze, hey are you ok, Blaze"

"So this is the best fighter in the school, a little upsetting really" the Navy girl shrugged and looked down at the redhead and the frightened girl. The girl sighs and knees down to her and tries to comfort her.

"Hey, she'll be alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if all the rumours I've heard are true then this should be nothing"

The navy haired girl cracked a smile to the younger girl, making Aurora feel better and more confident in Blaze's recovery. While the two were looking at each other they failed to notice that Blaze had already started to wake up after the hard blow she got given by the older boy.

"Huh, Blaze!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Kyoya, Nile!"

Nile and Kyoya came up to Blaze making sure she was alright while not even bothering about the navy haired girl who had pretty much saved her life.

"Hey buddy watch it!"

"Watch it yourself!"

"Why you"

"H-h-hey, can we-e not f-igh-t, I've had enough fighting for one day"

"Sorry"

"Hey what's your name anyway?"

"What's yours, Mr Grumpy?"

"Grr.. Why yo-"

"Blaze Markaru, it's nice to meet you" Blaze cut Kyoya off knowing that it wouldn't end well.

"Huh, oh, it's Ayami Gin Scarlett"

"Nice to meet you, Aya-"

"Don't say it, just call me Gin"

"Oh okay, Gin"

"Um.., it's nice to meet you Gin as well, my name's Aurora Heart"

"Oh yeah, this is Kyoya and Nile"

"Hey"

"Hm.."

"What's wrong with sore puss?"

"What was that!"

"Nothing, but I suggest you get a hearing test done"

"ur.."

Blaze, Nile and Aurora backed off from the two not wanting to get involved in their argument. While watching the fight Blaze, Aurora and Nile got a good look at the new comer. she had an hourglass figure and stood 6ft tall she looked like she weighed 118lbs she had long legs proving that she was tall, down her arm the three could just see a tattoo that looked pretty fake it was on her wrist and said "unbreakable" Blaze looked at her eyes see that they were a bit like Aurora's telling a story in a way.

"Come on, guys, I think that's enough arguing for today"

"Whatever"

"Huh, she's tough to impress, but easy to convince"

"Blaze, don't you ever become like this little rat"

"HEY, I'm not a rat, forest boy"

"Forest boy, why you"

"Haha.., this won't be ending anytime soon will it"

"I, don't think so Blaze"

"Come on Aurora, we've still got one more class before the days over"

"Huh, hey wait..." Gin ran up to the two causing the two to stop in their tracks to find out what the navy haired girl wanted

"What is it Gin?"

"What do you guys have?"

"History, you?"

"Cool we have the same class"

"We do?"

"Is your teacher, Mr Scott?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Gin is now your class mate"

"Okay then let's go"

"Shouldn't you go to the nurse's office?"

"I'll be fine trust me"

"Gin's right Blaze you should"

"Come on Aurora, Gin I'll be fine. The only time I'm going there is if I faint"

"Alright, don't blame us when you do faint"

"I'm not going to"

"Sure, you're not"

"Whatever Gin"

The rest of the way was walked in silence as the three new friends didn't want to fight and destroy their new found friendship all in one day.

Their class was boring and long as well as painfully loud from their classmates. but once the day was over. It was over to the soccer fields in the middle of town. it was weird how the school was all fancy but didn't even have a soccer field Blaze hated that they could just knock down a few building and build a soccer field but that would never happen has long as the principal was principal Honda she as a grey haired old lady who made school sound like a jail zoom she scared most the student at the Emerald High with her yelling and orders, most thought that she hated children mostly teens but that would be weird since she's a principal of a high school no one ever understood that teacher. Blaze was always lucky that she was never caught fight by principal Honda, in a way she was happy but annoyed always to get caught by Mr James.

Blaze, Aurora and Gin walked together towards the soccer fields it was quiet until Blaze broke the silence.

"Hey Gin why are you going this way?"

"Because I'm going to join the soccer team for Emerald High"

"You are?"

"Yep, what about you two"

Blaze put her head down while Aurora answered the question fully "Yes"

"Blaze?, is something wrong?"

"Huh, Oh no nothing"

"Okay if you say so"

Blaze wasn't very comfortable talking about being kicked out of the boy's soccer team and trying to enter the girl's soccer team because of it. It made her think that Gin wouldn't like her for it none of the other soccer girls liked her because of it.

The girls could see the boys getting ready for the try outs and from the looks there were about 20 to 30 boys trying out not as many as usual try outs. The girls reached the bench stands and took a seat not many of the boys were known to the three Blaze only knew two Kyoya and Nile but none of the other boys really stood out from the rest, Blaze's eyes wondered down the boys until three boys court her eyes.

The first one surprised Blaze it was the same boy as before from the nurses office, Blaze didn't think he would be playing soccer. He was wearing a red basketball shirt with some shorts and a pair of red Nike shoes.

The second one was unknown to Blaze, Aurora and Gin. he looked to be 17 and had short messy spiky like hair was the colour of dark brown it reminded Blaze of chocolate a bit, but his coral-green eyes stood out the most about him, but his bossy look in his eyes really wracked it for her, Blaze couldn't help but notice a scar across his left eye, Blaze looked down to his wrist and saw a tattoo saying "Strength". He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black baggy pants with some sneakers of the colours of blue and black.

the last boy was also unknown to the girls. He looked at the age of 16 and his chocolate brown hair was blowing in the wind of the breeze. His eyes were hard to see but were seem by the public as a dark blue colour nearly like the set suns sky around it. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with some blue basketball shorts he also had a pair of black converses on his feet.

The three seemed the most interesting out of all the others they looked like they could survive Kyoya's anger better then what she could. Blaze was curious in the three she spend most of her time watching them. Watching them play a practice game and shot goals they seem better good to Blaze.

The timer went off telling all the boys to come in to find out who made it and who didn't. Name after name was called, Blaze didn't know what these boys names were so it was hard to tell if they got called or not. The next three names were called.

"Dylan Caldwell came and get the uniform. Next Drake Jared Stone, Dylan Caldwell also come and get the uniform. And last but not least Austin Icy come get the uniform, you boys are now part of the Emerald High soccer team, and if you want you can stay to watch the girls try outs to know your girl teammates"

"So they did get in, hey"

"What are you talking about Blaze?"

"Nothing Gin, don't worry about it"

"Alright whatever you say, let's go already"

"Sure"

Blaze and to go get changed first so she went to the bathroom. When she came out she wore her hair in a little ponytail and had her bangs out because they couldn't reach her ponytail, she wore a red singlet with a pair of black training shorts and tights underneath she also had a black jumper tied around her waist, with a pair of black runners.

Blaze court up to Aurora and Gin and followed them to the area, Blaze looked over to see the boys from before and those two girls from the nurses office, it was surprising to see them all there, and they were coming over to where Blaze, Aurora and Gin here going. But they wouldn't the only ones the boy with the spiky hair was with a girl as well she had from Blaze view short dark-brown hair with a pair of dark brown eyes she had tanned skin and an hourglass figure she's looked to be around 6ft and around the age of 16. She too was headed for the spot Blaze and the others were headed to.

Blaze took her mind off over the other girls and went to catch up to Gin and Aurora. arriving there the coach was already there, she had blonde hair tied into a ponytail with sea blue eyes she wore a white skirt and shirt with white runners with a white hat.

"Blaze good to see you, you joining us this year"

"Yeah as much as I'd hate to"

"Come, come now the girls soccer team isn't all that bad"

"Sure"

"Go line up with the other girls please Blaze and get rid of your bad mood please"

"Whatever you say coach"

"I'm not your couch yet" she cocked her head to the side and whispered the sentence.

Blaze lined up with the other girls and getting ready for the try outs.

"Ok girls; let's start with some goal kicking"

Some of the girls Blaze saw froze at the thought while others were still as confident as before. the first couple of girls missed the goal by a mile, there was one girl who completely missed the ball and fell on her butt, which Blaze just blocked her view of. most the girls were hopeless until some real girls showed up and we're getting goal after goal, Blaze removed her hand from her view and watched with a smile of the girls that were doing this.

The group of girls had done pass offs, kick offs, goalie skills and several other things. In the end most the girls were dismissed but two. The whole team had been chosen but one more was needed. it was Blaze or a girl named Fiona.

The first girl chosen went by the name Morgana Zena Stone she was the same girl that was with that boy with the spiky hair. she was wearing a black tanktop that goes over her navel over the top was a sleeveless green hoddie with a serpent on it she wore black shorts and green sneakers with her belt, fingeless glove and her snake.

The second girl was given the name Maddie Icy was the one that was in the nurses office and with that boy she was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a pair of icy blue sneakers and her hair is tied up to ponytail.

The third girl was standing next to her and was the same girl that ran into the nurses office she had the name Julia she was wear a green jumpsuit with a pair of green sneakers.

The fourth girl was called Crystal Morona she had light skin, with a pair of blue eyes. Her hair was the colour of blonde she wore her hair in a ponytail and the bottom of it was tied into a knot. she had attire of a black zipped up jacket and black shorts with knee high white socks and a black converse. Two parts of her hair from the front and pin it in the back using a light blue pin.

the fifth girl was called by the name Kuri Miyake. She had black eyes and long straight black hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her fringe covered the left side of her face but her left eye was still visible. She was about 5'3" in height. She has slightly tanned in the skin. Tight collared white top the left sleeve reached her wrist while the right side was short sleeved. She wears black fingerless gloves reaching to her wrist. Left part of the fingerless glove written 无 while the right was written 效, both words are coloured white. She wore a blue track pants, left side was short while the right was long reaching to her ankle she wore a pair of black combat boots.

The sixth girls name was Hikari Miyoko had shoulder length black hair that was in a ponytail with sea green eyes her skin tanned and was about 5ft 6 in height. She wore a light blue t-shirt and black shorts with a pair of black and green gym shoes and a dark green belt.

The Seventh girl was Hope Song. She's 5' 6'' in height and about 145 lbs in weight. She has hazel eyes and brown hair kept in a low ponytail with her hair parted on the right she was slightly tanned skin and muscular. She wore a yellow training/fighting Gi with a green fitted long sleeved shirt underneath, green boots with brown soles and black fingerless gloves with short square pyramid studs on the knuckles, as well as an uncovered area on the back of her hand shaped like a rectangle, with the bottom of the rectangle being a strap of the glove.

The Eightieth girl was given the same name as a plant Neptune Ocean. she was a skinny faired skinned and had short light blue hair with dark blue highlights she had sharp teeth and her eyes were changing from a pale green to a light blue. She wore a grey jacket with skulls and crossbones with some black baggy pants.

The Ninth girl Nadia Tides. She Had royal blue wavy hair that reached her waist, icy blue eyes and pale skin. She had a hour glass figure-like and about 5.6 ft in height. She wore a blue crop hoodie that had silver fur trimming, white shirt, soft blue boy-shorts with a silver waistband and a little bow. Her shoes were blue heels with silver socks.

The tenth girl was looking confident her name was Sierra Crystals. She had milky white skin and blue eyes and dark brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom she also had bangs covering her face. She is very beautiful and didn't have too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss.

The eleventh girl was none other than Aurora Heart wearing her training gear she had put on before it consisted of a white tank top with a gold off-the-shoulder top and a white mini skirt. Her hair is pulled back and French braided along her head and eventually wraps around the base of a high ponytail.

And the last girl was Ayami Gin Scarlett. just like Aurora she got changed she now wore a white tank top with turquoise stripes on the side along with grey Capri yoga pants and white cross trainers.

"Ok girls, last player and from my sheets information, Blaze would be best for the spot"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Fiona, but your short temper lets you down"

Fiona stormed off and Blaze stood there getting glares from the other players Blaze just stood there and gave a nerves wave to her new teammates.

"Why did you, choose her?"

"Huh?"

"She's the best one to choose, Sierra"

"What the boy's team kick you out or something"

"No, just that-"

"Just that, you think you're too good don't you, well your wrong"

"Hey back off"

"Butt out"

"Leave her alone and I will"

"Gin that's enough, I deserve everything they say"

"What why?"

"Because their right"

"No their not"

"Girls, you're a team now so act like one"

"But, but-"

"No buts about it. I'm aware of Blazes former teammates and that's why she is best for the spot to join our team, now I'm going try not to kill each other, why not go to the Golden Café together"

Their new coach walked off as all the girls looked at one another waiting for someone to spoke, the one to spoke up was the dark-brown headed girl, Morgana.

"Well, I didn't know wants going on but it's nice to meet you, my names Morgana Zena Stone. You?"

"Blaze Markaru, and this is Aurora and Gin"

"Um...it's nice...to meet you...Morgana"

"Yeah likewise"

"You too Aurora, Gin"

"Morgana?"

"Huh, yeah"

"I don't think the other girls like you talking to her"

"It's alright Kuri. Oh yeah this is Kuri, Kuri meet Blaze, Aurora and Gin"

"Nice to meet you, but I don't think the other girls like us talking with you"

"They wouldn't mind you guys talking to Aurora and Gin it's just me"

"What did you do?"

"Let's say for the past five years I've been part of the boy's emerald high soccer team and not the girls"

"Why?"

"Can we talk somewhere a bit more private please, like at Golden Café?"

"Sure"

Blaze, Aurora, Gin, Morgana and Kuri walked together towards the Golden Café. But before they all left the soccer fields the black haired Hikari came up to them.

"Hey wait are you guys going to the Golden Café?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering, I overheard you say that you were going to explain that little outburst"

"Yeah I am"

"Well Hikari Miyoko, would like to know as well please"

"That's fine by me Hikari the more of you guys knowing the better"

"Awesome!"

Hikari join in on their walk to the Golden Café to know just why all the other girls didn't seem to get along with her all that well.

When the got there they said hello to Matt and took a seat at the counter chairs. Blaze in the middle with Aurora and Gin on her right and Morgana, Kuri and Hikari on her left. Blaze took a deep breath and took a sip of water that she had brought, when finished she looked at all the girls and sighed.

"It all started a long time ago...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I have a lot of work that I had to do for school and I wanted this one to be one of the longest one's yet and tell me if I'm doing the OC right please.**

**for the songs the first one was Sparrow and the second one was Someone like you by Adele and the third was She wolf by David Guetta. I really recommend listening to Sparrow I spent most the time listening to it when I was writing this chapter. it's a piano song by the way no vocals.**

**Review please **

**Thank you :)**


	12. Unexpected Room Buddy

"It all started a long time ago...

"Before I had started, playing soccer I lived with my mum and dad just like any other family, my father was the one who introduced me to the sport and mum supported me. My father always told me that I was a natural at it, and I got asked by a lot of teams to join, but I never had the right feeling about joining them, god they asked me when I was just six years old. Anyway before that when I was about to turn five three days before my birthday, my mother was in a horrible car accident when she was brought to the hospital they said they couldn't help her for her injuries were to survive, when that happened I stopped playing for a couple of weeks still being in mourning from my mother death, after that it was just me and my father. Life was harder once mother was gone, my father was a mess unable to pay the taxes and bills, we soon lost everything in just one day. We started living in a warehouse that was were I went every day after school from the comfort of my friends to a half standing warehouse. After all that my father started drinking and taking drugs to get rid of the pain he had. Every day was the same come to the warehouse and find my father drunk and sickly looking, everyday he'd beat me into the ground..."

"That's why; when you fight you never give up, because you were use to it"

"Yeah, all the beating were the same he always went for my wrists but only ever got one before...before I ran away. I hide in the streets of the city praying that he didn't find me, someone did found three days later but it wasn't my father it was Aunt Rosie, well she isn't my real Aunt she's my mother's best friend and was there when I was born and when my mother past away. anyway she told me that there was an accident with my father that he had an over dose of drugs and was in the hospital, even after everything he did he was still my father..., when I got there I couldn't go into the room which e as in, according to the doctors his body was lowing and so was his heart rate. in the end I had no one left, but Rosie she was the only person I had left. after all that had happened then I stopped playing soccer for two years it was Kyoya and Nile that got me back in to it and I'm very grateful to them for that. When I got back into the sport at the time there was no girls soccer team girls weren't aloud to play it was Kyoya and Nile that got the coach to let me play for them, after several years of playing for them I forgot about the girls team and started to think that the girl games were slow and all the girls in the team were scared of the ball it was stupid of me to think that, that's why most the girl don't like me very much. Cause I didn't go and join the girls soccer team because of some stupid thoughts that made me stay with the boys side of the club"

"Wow, and here I was thinking that you had played a trick on them or something"

"I never play tricks on people"

"What!, thats a shame"

"Whys that?"

"I love playing tricks"

"Ok"

"So why do those girls hate you so much?"

"Because I used to play with them well not with them but in the soccer team of girls and boys"

"Wait I thought you said there was no girl's team"

"There wasn't"

"Then how was there a girl and boys team?"

"About a year after I joined the boy's team they let girls join since I was playing with the boys. So they made a mix team with my team making some girls join which was them, well some of them"

"I guess that sums it up"

"Yeah, it does, and it makes things a lot clearer"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were part of the boy's team?"

"Because I was afraid of what you were going to say"

"Blaze, we'd never say anything bad"

"Yeah it's awesome that you got onto the boys team"

"Thanks to Kyoya and Nile, I didn't do anything"

"I don't know about that Blaze"

"Huh?"

Blaze, Aurora, Gin, Morgana, Hikari and Kuri all turned around t be faced with Kyoya, Nile and the three new boys of the team of Emerald High guys team.

"What are you doing here?. Kyoya, Nile?"

"Is it a crime for us to come here"

"No?"

"What are you doing here Drake?"

"Morgana, you know him?"

"Yeah he's my older brother"

Blaze looked over to the boy he was the same as before same bossy look in his face, but he had changed from the clothes he was wearing now he was wearing his school clothes. he wore the same clothes as the boys just that his shirt was untucked and he had a green tie on meaning a higher grade, since Blaze, Kyoya and Nile were all in fifteen to sixteen years of age they were in their 11th year at High school of course both Nile and Kyoya had already turned sixteen living poor Blaze at the age of fifteen all by her lonesome she was one of the youngest people their class it sucked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Morgana"

"You were?"

"Yes"

"So, Morgana care to introduct us to your brother, Hey?"

"Oh, sure. This is my older brother Drake. Drake this is, Blaze, Aurora, Gin, Hikari and you already know Kuri"

"Hey"

"It's nice to meet you"

"Yeah likewise"

"So your her older brother cool, I'm Hikari"

"Morgana we need to go home, now"

"Alright, I'm coming, see you guys at the soccer game on the weekend or at school bye"

"Bye, Morgana"

Morgana hoped off the sit and followed her brother out into the darkening streets of the city. Gin hoped down from her seat and walked over to the two remaining boys that hadnt spoken their names.

"So what are your names"

"Austin Icy" the boy known now as Austin yawned

"Dylan Caldwell pleasure meeting you"

"Yeah you too"

"So Nile, Kyoya what you doing here?"

"Thought that we'd go somewhere with the new team, Blaze"

"I see, so warmed up to them aready Im already old news huh, no surprise at least the girls team should get off my back a little bit if I'm lucky"

"Well, I wouldnt say your old news yet Blaze Markaru"

"Huh?"

Standing there in the door behind Kyoya, Nile, Dylan and Austin stood some of the girls from the team.

"Hey, my name's Julia"

"Short time but still a long time my name's, Maddie nice meeting you"

"You know green-head you have a lot of nerve for blocking off the doorway"

"Well maybe I didn't want you to come inside"

"You're so rude!"

"Me. you're the one that snapped at me for no reason"

"You were blocking the doorway, dumbass"

"Was not, there was more than enough room for you to get in"

"Oh, sure there was"

Blaze and the others just sweat dropped as they fighted and then it went from bad to worse.

"Hey, I'm the only one that can call him that"

"Since when"

"Since second break!"

"Oh that's so much time"

Kyoya just stepped back from the two hopping of getting out of the arguement, until Blaze and Hikari stood up and walked over to the bickering couple.

"Cut it out you guys"

"Yeah we're not here to fight"

The two stopped arguing and turned around so their backs were facing each other. eyes closed not even bothering to look at each other, Blaze and Hikari looked at each other then sighed at their behaviour to each other. it was quiet for a few minutes until Blaze sighed and spoke.

"My names Bl-"

"Yeah I know everyone knows, your name is Blaze Markaru"

"And your name may we please know it"

"It's Hope Song"

"Nice meeting you Hope"

"Hm, yeah you too Markaru"

"Markaru?"

"Yes that is what I will call you got a problem with it"

"No, no problem here, hehe"

"Good, you know you're a lot different to what everyone says"

"In a good way or bad"

"Both"

"Oh, what do you say?"

"Well most say that you're harsh, frightening and kind of scary and also bossy"

"They say that about her" Gin became interested in the open conversation

"From what I've heard yes"

"What about the good things"

"Well this means that if your nothing like what they say. Then I don't have to worry about fights on the field"

"I see"

"So is any of that stuff true"

"No of course not"

"Good, now what are you all doing here"

"Hey, Austin what are you doing here?"

"Huh?, wait you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother and should be at work, hey Austin"

"Hehe, sorry sis"

"Really what I'm I to do, anyway we came to get a bottle of water then head off to the vet's so I guess we'll see you around Blaze, Gin, Hikari, Aurora and Hope see you guys at the soccer game, Bye"

"See ya, round"

"Yeah bye"

Julia, Maddie and Austin left through the door after getting the water bottle. And they headed home, not bothering about going to the vets first.

"Well, I should head off too. See you tomorrow Blaze, Gin and Hikari of course and it was a pleasure meeting you Hope, Bye"

"Bye Aurora"

Aurora left through the door and was soon followed by Hikari then Gin and finally Hope after Hope Dylan decided to head for home as well. leaving Baze, Kyoya and Nile alone at the Golden Café. Blaze sat alone on the stool while Nile and Kyoya sat on the joined seats.

Blaze hopped down and headed for the door not a word was said towards her, as she just walked away. When got outside she turned the corner to the apartment she lived in. It wasn't to far a distance but still a far walk from the Golden Café. Blaze didn't lift her head but pushed her shoulder bag up for it was falling down her shoulder.

The sound for storm clouds rolled in causing the sky to start it's shower of water. puddle's of water formed on the ground as Blaze walked the streets of the city. Hair once bright red now dapped in water turning it into a dark blood red.

People ran to find safe places from the rain, running past Blaze as if she as a ghost knocking her down and into a puddle of mudded water, she stood up slowly. She pressed on knocking shoulders with a few people but never making anyone stop.

Blaze reached the apartment to be meet with silence no "hello" or welcome of any, no smell of food cooking just silence. Blaze sighed and went to her room. Just like every other day she kicked her shoes off and throw her bag against the wall forcing it to stay next to the wall. but once it made contact with the wall a yelp was heard to Blaze ears.

Blaze pushed her bangs out of the way with the top of her hand on hold onto it. She started to unzip the bag but in the end needed the help of her other hand. She opened it slowly, only to her whimpering coming from it.

Blaze was a little nervous to find out was in her bag. She opened it up to see a little black and white puppy from the looks of her; she was about three to four month old. Blaze place her hand into the bag and picked up the little pup and placed the little fella on her lap to get a better look at the little fella.

from the looks of the pup she was a border collie. Very skinny border collie but playful as it bit down her hand and stated running around her room. Blaze laughed to herself but stopped when she heard the front door open. 'No, no, no, no, no' "Aunt Rosie can't find you in here she'll kill me then probably throw you to the streets again".

"Blaze are you home"

"Ah, yeah just in my room Aunt Rosie"

Aunt Rosie heard the sound of something falling and started walking toward the hallway in curious of what had fallen.

"Blaze is everything alright in there, do you mind if I come in"

"Just a minute, Aunt Rosie, get back here, little fella"

Blaze pick up the pup and grabbed a towel and hid the pup inside hoping she wouldn't move or make a sound while there.

"Is everything alright"

"Yes Aunt Rosie everything is fine"

"Are you sure"

"Of course"

"Alright, well I have to go out for dinner again I'll be back in a couple of hours there's some food in the fridge"

"You sure last time there was nothing but a clean sparking fridge"

"I'm sure, now I'll be back some Bye Blaze"

"Bye Aunt Rosie"

"Aunt Rosie shut the door and Blaze took a deep breath then went to pull the pup out of the towel when she found her not there.

"Where'd you go, where'd you go"

Blaze looked under her bed and through her closet but found nothing. she only had one spot to look and that was the bathroom. She looked around the sink and in the shower (god knows how she would be able to get into the shower with there being a door) Blaze's head was dropped until the sound of something falling behind her came to her ears she came face to the little border collie in her laundry basket.

"Life sure will be fun with you around hey"

All she got back was a simple bark causing her to laugh.

"What should I call you, disaster" she received a growl from the suggestion making her laugh again

"Ok, how about Chelsea" this time she received a lick to the hand.

"It's that a yes" to that she got a bark.

* * *

**Ok this one's a little shorter because I didn't want to take a long time with it so tell me if I got the three boys and girls right please and if I didn't tell what I did wrong so I can fix it up.**

**and please review and I think that's it thanks for reading :)**


End file.
